Geschichten von Erde-X
by Afaim
Summary: Companion-Fic zu "Crisis on Earth-X". Spielt in meinen A/B/O-Arrowverse. Wie lernten sich Leo und Eddie kennen? Wer ist Siren-X? Was hat es mit Mon-El auf sich? Antworten auf diese und viele weitere Fragen findet ihr hier.
1. Kälte

**Companion zu „Crisis on Earth-X"**

* * *

 **Geschichten von Erde-X**

* * *

Arrowverse-A/B/O-Fic, „Arrow", „Flash", "Supergirl" und „Legends of Tomorrow" Crossover.

* * *

 _Diese A/B/O-Crossover-Arrowverse-Fic spielt im gleichen Universum wie meine bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowverse-Fics: „Nennt uns Legenden I-V", „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann", „Legenden auf Doomworld", „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson,, „Crisis on Earth-X", „Capetricks", „A/B/O-Oneshots" und „Finale Crisis". Hier werden One-Shots gesammelt, die in näheren Zusammenhang mit der Fic „Crisis on Earth-X" stehen._

 _Nähere Infos zu diesen Fics und dem Verse, das ich geschaffen habe, prinzipiell, findet ihr hier:_

afaimscorner . tumblr post/177231103564/orientierungsfile-f%C3%BCr-mein-abo-arrowverse (Ohne Abstände)

* * *

 _Sonstiges:_

 _Muss ich die anderen Fics in diesem Verse gelesen haben? __Nein, aber natürlich wäre es von Vorteil. Ihr solltet zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta, und Omega" lesen um einen Überblick darüber zu bekommen, wie dieses Verse funktioniert. Und da meine Version von „Crisis on Earth-X" anders ist als die Canon-Version, wäre es natürlich auch besser, wenn man die entsprechende Fic gelesen hätte, bevor man das hier liest. Außerdem wird inhaltlich auch Bezug auf Leo Snarts Abenteuer an Bord der_ _ **Waverider**_ _genommen werden, die in der Fic „Nennt uns Legenden V: Die Legende von Mallus" zu finden sind._

 _Gibt es hier heiße Sexszenen? __Nein, leider eher nicht, da ich auf jugendfreien Portalen posten, die das nicht so gerne sehen._

 _Was ist Mpreg? __Nein, in meinem Verse gibt es keine männliche Schwangerschaft._

 _Allgemeine Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Zur 3. Staffel von „Legends" und „Supergirl" sowie für „Arrow" bis zu Staffel 6 und „Flash" bis zu Staffel 4; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, Dubcon, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie, , Darstellung eines nationalsozialistischen Regimes und von Personen, die in diesem Regime aufgewachsen sind_

 _Disclaimer: __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „Supergirl" und „The Flash" Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _diverse Pairings, auch mit mehreren Partnern, Hauptpairing für diese Fic: Coldray_

* * *

 _Sonstige Vorbemerkungen:_ _Wie gesagt, handelt es sich bei dieser Fic um eine Companion-Fic zu „Crisis on Earth-X". Hierzu gibt es ein paar Dinge, dir ihr wissen solltet, wenn ihr meine Version des Crossovers nicht gelesen habt._

 _In diesem A/B/O-Verse war die NSDAP eine Beta-Partei, daher wird dieses Geschlecht aus als das überlegene und dominierende Geschlecht gehandhabt. Neben Juden, gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe, und widersprechenden politischen Ansichten werden von den Nationalsozialisten auch männliche Omegas als eine Perversion angesehen, die ausgerottet gehört._

 _Der Oliver Queen von Erde-X wurde niemals zum Alpha und ist immer noch ein Beta und wie im Canon mit dem außeridischen Omega-General Kara Zor-El verheiratet. General Schott, ein Beta, führt den Widerstand in der USA an, zu dem auch die Erde-1 Version von Ray Terrill und Leo Snart gehören. Leo Snart ist anders als Leonard Snart kein Beta, sondern ein Beta-Omega. Als Teil-Omega gehört er zu den von dem Regime verfolgten Individuen und brachte auch einige Zeit in einem Konzentrationslager zu, aus dem er vom geheimen Widerstandsagenten Eddie Thawne gerettet wurde._

 _Leo blieb länger als im Canon in Universum-1 und lernte während seines Aufenthalts dort auch auf etwas ungewöhnliche Weise seinen Doppelgänger Leonard Snart kennen. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Erde-X machte er Ray einen Heiratsantrag, und die beiden heirateten auch, bevor sie nach Erde-1 zurückkehrten um den Legends zu helfen._

 _Die Laurel Lance von Erde-X ist nicht Siren-X, sondern eine hohe Funktionärin und Kommandatin der Partei, und das obwohl sie ein Alpha ist, und ihr Vater, ein Omega, sich als Beta ausgab und von seiner Frau dafür angezeigt wurde, und ihre Schwester Sara eine perverse Natur besaß und dafür getötet wurde. Laurel Lance kam als Kommandantin der_ _ **Wellenreiter**_ _im Kampf gegen Erde-1 um._

 _Mon-El von Erde-X half aus unerwiderter Liebe zum General bei der Konstruktion und beim Bau der_ _ **Wellenreiter**_ _mit. Und Tommy Merlyn, auch als Prometheus-X bekannt, blieb nach dem schief gegangenen Invasions-Versuch als Gefangener auf Erde-1 zurück._

* * *

 **1\. Kälte**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Sehr vages Coldwave_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Beschreibung eines KZs, Sexuelle Belästigung, fragwürdigen medizinischen Prozeduren, Erw. von Kastration_

* * *

Leo war immer bewusst gewesen, dass er früher oder später in so einer Situation landen könnte. Er war in den Widerstand mehr oder weniger hineingeboren worden. Sein Vater hatte das Regime bekämpft, wie auch schon dessen Vater vor ihm. Also war Leo schon als kleines Kind bewusst gewesen, dass er ein gefährliches Leben lebte.

Schlimmer war es geworden, als ihm sein Status bewusst geworden war. Leo erlitt keine Hitzen, was ihm das relative Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelte. Die meiste Zeit über ging er als Beta durch, aber eben nur die meiste Zeit über. Richtige Betas machten sich nicht zu viele Gedanken über ihn. Alphas hingegen….

Micky hatte immer gewusst, was Leo war. Es hatte ihn nie gestört. Aber Leo selbst hatte es immer gestört, nicht weil er sich schämte, sondern weil er immer fürchten musste, dass jemand hinter sein Geheimnis kommen würde.

Als es letztlich passierte, war er nicht besonders überrascht. Eigentlich war er hauptsächlich darüber verwundert, dass es nicht bereits früher passiert war.

Er wurde direkt ins Konzentrationslager gebracht. Die „Reise" dorthin verlief erstaunlich still. Die Beta-Soldaten, die ihn abführten und dorthin brachten, machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihn überhaupt anzusehen. Normalerweise wurde man, wenn man verhaftet und eingesperrt wurde, niedergeschrien, aber in diesem Fall gab es keine Beleidigungen, keine Drohungen, ja noch nicht einmal Belehrungen. Es war vielmehr so, als würden die Soldaten ihn als eine Unperson ansehen, als jemand, der es nicht einmal wert war, dass man seine Gegenwart zur Kenntnis nahm. Das war letztlich viel schlimmer als es jede Beleidigung gewesen wäre.

Die Worte, die über den Lager prangten, waren Deutsch, aber jeder im Regime kannte diese Sprache und konnte sie lesen: „Arbeit macht frei". Sofern man argumentierte, dass der Tod einen freisetzte, so stimmte diese Aussage sogar. Leo kannte niemanden, den es jemals gelungen wäre ein Konzentrationslager wieder zu verlassen. Egal wie fleißig man arbeitete, letztlich starb man dort.

 _Das hier ist also mein Schicksal. Nun, man kann nicht ewig leben, nicht wahr?_

Aber wenn er nur als politischer Gefangener hier wäre, oder als normaler Arbeiter, weil er jüdisch, pervers, oder ansonsten nicht-arisch genug wäre, dann würde er sich nur halb so viele Sorgen mache. Doch er war wegen seiner Geschlechterzugehörigkeit hier. Und das machte ihn Sorgen, denn wie alle anderen auch hatte er Geschichten gehört. Geschichten, die ihn fast wünschen ließen, dass er durch Arbeit möglichst schnell „frei" werden würde.

 _Keine Panik jetzt. Panik wird dir auch nicht helfen,_ rief er sich in Erinnerung. Doch es half nichts. Er hasste Situationen, die er nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, und das hier hatte er in keinerlei Hinsicht unter Kontrolle.

Er wurde direkt zum ansässigen Arzt gebracht. Der Arzt war wohl ein Beta, was aber gar nicht so einfach festzustellen war, wenn man bedachte wie stark der alles andere übertünchende Alkoholgeruch, der von ihm ausging, war. Der Mann roch wie jemand, der schon so viel trank, dass er Alkohol von Natur aus ausschwitzte. _Und dieser Säufer soll mich untersuchen?_ Wieder schwellte die Panik in seinem Inneren an, doch Leo rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und erinnerte sich an das, was General Schott von ihm erwarten würde.

Er war immer noch ein Soldat, er musste sich auch verhalten wie einer. Der Arzt forderte ihn auf sich auszuziehen, und Leo kam dieser Aufforderung zwar ungern nach, aber er wusste, dass es im Moment besser war zu kooperieren. Ohne Kleidung fühlte Leo die allesumschließende Kälte, die sie umgab, stärker als zuvor, aber selbst, wenn er nicht Mitten im Winter verhaftet worden wäre, würde er in dieser Situation vermutlich zittern.

Der Arzt murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und schien mit sich selbst zu reden und schmierte unleserliche Notizen auf sein Klemmbrett. Dann befahl der Leo auf eine altersschwache Waage zu steigen, überprüfte Herz und Lunge, und maß seinen Puls. Als er in seinen Hals schauen wollte, öffnete Leo brav den Mund und verkniff es sich sogar den Arzt in die Hand zu beißen. Bisher war er anständig behandelt worden.

„Sie sind etwas unterernährt", stellte der Arzt fest.

Leo zuckte die Schultern. Die meisten Bewohner der ehemaligen USA, die keine Parteifunktionäre waren, waren das. Er sah immer noch besser aus als die Insassen dieses Lagers, die er beim Hereinkommen gesehen hatte.

Nun begann der Teil der Untersuchung, vor dem sich Leo gegraut hatte. Mit Handschuhen bewaffnet begann der Arzt damit Leo abzutasten, zuerst noch über der Gürtellinie – Kopf, Ohren, Hals, Brust – und dann die unteren Regionen. Trotz der Kälte wurde Leo nun heiß, so unangenehm war ihm das alles.

Die rektale Untersuchung nahm viel mehr Zeit in Anspruch als sie sollte. Und seinen Genitalien schenkte der betrunkene Arzt besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit. Der Mann war noch immer damit beschäftigt Leos Hoden abzutasten, als sich die Türe der Krankenstation öffnete und ein weiterer Mann in Uniform hereinkam.

 _Als wäre das alles nicht schon peinlich genug._ „Machen Sie die Türe zu, ich vertrage den Zug nicht", beschwerte sich der Arzt, obwohl er nicht derjenige war, der nackt dastand und vor den Augen zwei starr vor sich hinstarrender Soldaten nicht gerade medizinische-professionell befummelt wurde.

Der Neuankömmling warf dem Arzt einen düsteren Blick zu und warf die Türe der Krankenstation dann regelrecht zu. Dann räusperte er sich lautstark.

Der Arzt riss seine Augen von Leo los und sah den Mann an. Leo roch Beta und sah zu, wie der Soldat seinen Hut abnahm. Die Abzeichen auf seiner SS-Uniform und sein Mantel wiesen ihn als hohen Offizier aus. Der Arzt schien etwas erschrocken zu sein, als er den blonden Beta erkannte. „Sir! Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie es sind!", entfuhr es ihm.

„Offensichtlich", meinte der Beta voller Ironie.

„Ähm, auf jeden Fall, Hauptmann, haben wir hier einen neuen Teil-Omega", meinte der Arzt dann schnell und deutete auf Leo. Leo konnte sie Augen des Hauptmanns auf sich ruhen spüren und wünschte sich in diesem Moment dringend zumindest mit Unterwäsche bekleidet zu sein.

„Sieht so aus", meinte der Hauptmann und musterte Leo noch einen Augenblick lang, bevor er zum Arzt sagte: „Fahren Sie mit Ihrer Untersuchung fort."

„Eigentlich bin ich schon ziemlich fertig", gab der Arzt zu, „Ich muss nur noch ein paar Routine-Fragen stellen." Er wandte sich wieder Leo zu. „Erleiden Sie regelmäßige Hitzen?", wollte er wissen.

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe noch nie auch nur eine Hitze durch litten", erwiderte er.

„Lösen Sie Brunft bei Alphas aus?", fragte der Arzt weiter.

„Nicht das ich wüsste", erwiderte Leo und bemerkte irritiert, dass ihn der SS-Hauptmann wieder anzustarren schien. _Da war es mir ja noch lieber, als sie so getan haben, als gäbe es mich nicht._

„Reagieren Sie mit gesteigerter sexueller Erregung auf brünftige Alphas?", lautete die nächste Frage.

„Ich … nein?", meinte Leo zögerlich, da er die Frage fast verpasst hätte, und sich außerdem nicht sicher war, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Empfinden Sie Hitzegeruch als abstoßend?", wollte der Arzt dann noch wissen.

„Nein."

„Sind Sie schon einmal in eine Situation gekommen, in der sie zwischen einen brünftigen Alpha und einen Omega in Hitze geraten sind?"

„Was? Nein!" Leo schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Mhm", machte der Arzt, „Nun gut, ich brauche noch etwas Blut."

Leo ließ sich Blut abnehmen und wurde dann angewiesen sich anzuziehen, allerdings die Gefangenenuniform und nicht seine alte Kleidung. Währenddessen trat der Arzt zu dem SS-Hauptmann hinüber, und die beiden besprachen etwas. Dann meinte der Hauptmann zu Leo: „Kommen Sie mit."

Leo, der einfach nur froh war endlich aus der sogenannten Krankenstation hinauszukommen, folgte dem Mann nach draußen. Kalter Wind umwehte die Beiden, und Leo konnte nicht anders als den anderen Mann um seinen Mantel zu beneiden.

Der Hauptmann wandte sich ihm zu. „Es tut mir leid", meinte er und klang dabei sogar ehrlich, „Normalerweise begrüße ich alle neuen Omega-Insassen persönlich, bevor Sie zum Doc gebracht werden, aber es gab einen Zwischenfall, der meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordert hat. Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte. Der Doc lässt sich mitunter etwas … hinreißen." So konnte man es natürlich auch nennen. „Gehen wir in mein Büro."

Leo fiel auf, dass der Hauptmann nicht besonders paranoid zu sein schien. Sie wurden von keinen der Wachen begleitet, allerdings standen alle paar Meter wieder Soldaten mit Gewehren am Zaun des Lagers, die alles im Auge zu behalten schienen. Einen Angriff auf ihren Hauptmann hätten diese wohl mitbekommen. Trotzdem – entweder sah der Hauptmann in Leo keine Gefahr, oder er besaß ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein.

Leo folgte ihm in sein Büro und nahm in dem angebotenen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch Platz.

„Ich bin Hauptmann Thawne", stellte sich der SS-Soldat vor, „Ich leite das Omega-Lager."

„Braucht es denn ein eigenes Lager für uns?", konnte sich Leo nicht verkneifen, „Es heißt doch immer wieder, dass wir so gut wie ausgerottet sind."

Thawne sah ihn ruhig an. Dann meinte er: „Sie sollten nicht alles glauben, was Sie hören."

Leo notierte diese Reaktion in seinen Gedanken und wartete dann ab, was Thawne als Nächstes sagen würde. Dieser konsultierte seine Unterlagen.

„Leonard Snart", sagte er dann, „Ich habe von Ihnen gehört."

Leo verneigte sich leicht. „Ich würde ja sagen, dass es mir eine Ehre ist, aber ..." Er deutete vielsagend auf ihre Umgebung.

Thawne zeigte die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Mitglieder der Resistance werden normalerweise gleich nach der Einlieferung erschossen, es sei denn, es handelt sich um Übers", erklärte er, „Sie mögen das vielleicht nicht so sehen, aber Ihr Status hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet."

 _Na toll. Die Tatsache, dass ich ein Teil-Omega bin, hat mich auffliegen lassen, aber sie hat mir auch das Leben gerettet und sorgt nun dafür, dass man an mir experimentieren wird anstatt mich einfach zu töten._ Leo war über diese Aussichten nicht sonderlich erbaut.

Thawne schien sein Gesicht zu studieren. „Ich bin verpflichtet Sie nach der Resistance zu fragen, aber Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie freiwillig bereit sind mir irgendwelche Informationen über Ihre Kollegen zu geben", meinte er dann.

„Mit dieser Annahme haben Sie recht", erwiderte Leo.

Thawne nickte. „Als Teil-Omega mit überwiegenden Beta-Anteil ist es nicht notwendig Sie zu kastrieren", sagte er dann. _Danke vielmals,_ dachte Leo wenig erbaut und warf einen wütenden Blick auf das „Hauptmann Edward Thawne"-Schild auf dem Schreibtisch des Betas. „Allerdings folgt daraus auch, dass Sie zu Forschungszwecken hier sind", fuhr der Hauptmann fort, „Die Parteipolitik ist daran interessiert herauszufinden, warum es immer noch Betas mit Omega-Anteil gibt, und wie es leichter wird diese zu identifizieren, und wie man verhindern kann, dass sie ihre unerwünschten Gene weitergeben."

Leo gefiel gar nicht, was er da hörte. „Wären Sie ein tatsächlicher Omega und auch nur ein Omega mit Beta-Anteil würde man Sie wie jeden anderen hier auch zur Arbeit einsetzen, da das bei Ihnen aber nicht der Fall ist, müssen Sie sich darauf einstellen den Doc öfter zu Gesicht zu bekommen", fuhr Thawne vor, „Das wird nicht immer eine angenehme Erfahrung werden, wie ich Ihnen leider sagen muss."

Leo schwieg. Was sollte er dazu schon sagen?

Thawne schien kurz nachzudenken. „Ich werde eine Wache abstellen, die Sie herumführt und Ihnen Ihre Baracke zeigt", erklärte er dann, „Essensausgabe ist bei Sonnenaufgang und Sonnenuntergang. Wer sie versäumt, muss hungern. Es gibt keine Ausnahmen. Den Anweisungen des Wachpersonals ist ausnahmelos Folge zu leisten. Falls sich eine der Wachen jedoch ungebührlich verhalten sollte, würde ich Ihnen raten mir das zu melden, dann werde ich mich darum kümmern."

„Also soll ich mich zuerst vergewaltigen lassen und mich erst danach darüber beschweren", fasste Leo wenig enthusiastisch zusammen.

„Befehlsverweigerung wird mit Erschießen bestraft", erwiderte Thawne schulterzuckend, „Unsere Wachen wissen, was sich gehört. Im Normalfall."

Leo seufzte. „Was ist mit meiner Nummer?", wollte er wissen.

„Steht hier am Zettel. Sie bekommen ihn mit und sollten sich Ihre Nummer besser merken, denn sie ist ab jetzt Ihre Bezeichnung. Verlieren Sie den Zettel nicht, er ist Ihr einziger Ausweis hier. Zeigen Sie ihn morgen beim Frühstück vor", erklärte Thawne, „Und nein, Omega-Insassen werden nicht tätowiert."

Nun, das war zumindest etwas. Wenn es auch vermutlich damit zusammenhing, dass man nicht davon ausging, dass diese lang genug überlebten um oft identifiziert werden zu müssen. Leo spürte wieder leichte Panik in sich aufwallen, unterdrückte sie aber. _Micky wird mich hier rausholen. Ich muss nur Geduld haben,_ sagte er sich selbst, _Und ruhig bleiben. Solange ich kann._

„Nun, das war fürs Erste alles", meinte Thawne, „Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen?"

Leo hatte ungefähr tausende. Aber keine, auf die er eine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekommen würde. Also schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nun, in diesem Fall können Sie gehen", beschloss der Hauptmann, „ Machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Gedanken. Es ist Ihnen vielleicht ein kleiner Trost, wenn Sie daran denken, dass General Schott schon öfter Männer an das Regime verloren hat, von seinem fehlgeleitenden Kreuzzug deswegen aber noch nie abgehalten wurde." Dann nickte er in Richtung Türe.

„Dieser Gedanke wird mich in kalten Nächten warm halten", meinte Leo nur dazu und stand auf und ging zur Türe, wo ihn eine Wache erwartete, die ihn stumm vom Büro des Hauptmanns fortführte. Erst einige Schritte später fiel Leo auf, dass Hauptmann Thawne General Schott erwähnt hatte. Von dem er überhaupt nichts wissen dürfte. Die Resistance hielt die Namen ihrer Anführer geheim so lange es ging, und General Schott war anders als Leo bisher noch nicht aufgeflogen. Aber Thawne hatte es so klingen lassen, als würde er schon lange von dem Anführer der Resistance wissen.

 _Woher zum Teufel kennt er diesen Namen? Und wieso hat er ihn mir gegenüber erwähnt?,_ wunderte sich Leo, _Wer ist dieser Mann?_

Das war eine Frage, die ihn auf die eine oder andere Weise noch länger beschäftigen würde. Genauer gesagt noch so lange bis Hauptmann Edward Thawne ihn eigenhändig aus dem Konzentrationslager befreite, und er zum Widerstand zurückkehren konnte.

Eine wirkliche Antwort auf diese Frage erhielt er jedoch niemals. Aber wie so vieles in diesem Kampf war ihm das irgendwann egal. Hauptmann Thawne wurde zu Eddie, und Eddie war sein Freund, und mehr musste Leo Snart über seine Waffenbrüder nicht wissen. Das Wissen darum, dass es sie gab, alleine reichte schon aus um ihn in kalten Nächten tatsächlich warm zu halten. Und das war in einer Welt, wie die, in der er lebte, schon einiges.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Willkommen zu meiner neusten One-Shot-Sammlung in meinen A/B/O-Arrowverse. Hier werden One-Shots gesammelt, die mit Erde-X in Verbindung stehen. Anregungen, Wünsche und Prompst sind erwünscht, sofern sie in den Canon passen.  
_

 _Reviews?_


	2. Valor

**2\. Valor**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Karamel, Overarcher_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Extremer Rassismus, Sexismus, Manipulative Kara-X, Erw. von Gehirnwäsche_

* * *

Als er die Erde erreichte, erfuhr er, dass seine Welt vernichtet worden war. Alle, die er gekannt hatte, waren tot. Zumindest mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit.

Zuerst deprimierte ihn dieses Wissen. Bald schon fühlte er sich aber auf seltsame Weise befreit. Wenn es Daxam nicht mehr gab, dann musste er sich nicht mehr ständig Sorgen um den schwelenden Konflikt mit Krypton machen. Oder um den Großen Husten. Oder darum, dass seine Eltern niemals mit den Maßnahmen einverstanden sein würden, die er setzen wollte, wenn er erst König wäre.

Ein Leben ohne all diese Sorgen war ein besseres Leben. Und außerdem war da immer noch der kryptonische Omega. Als sie sich kennenlernten, waren sie sich nicht besonders zugeneigt, aber das änderte sich schnell. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Mon-El, der Prinz von Daxam, verliebt, und das ausgerechnet in die letzte Tochter des Hauses El.

Für sie, das wusste er, wollte er sich ändern. Er wollte der Mann sein, der ihrer würdig war. Er wollte ein besserer Alpha werden. Nur für sie. Und er wollte den gleichen Idealen dienen wie sie.

Also schloss er sich den größten herrschenden Regime auf der Erde an, dem sein angebeteter Omega als General vorstand: Dem nationalsozialistischen Regime.

* * *

Es war eine kryptonische Kapsel, die auf der Erde landete. Und für einen kurzen Moment gab das Kara Hoffnung. Hoffnung nicht die letzte Überlebende ihrer Heimat zu sein. Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft für Krypton. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass der Alpha in dieser Kapsel kein Kyptonier war, er war ein Daxamit. Schlimmer noch, er war nicht irgendein Daxamit, er war der Prinz von Daxam!

Kara wurde von Wut erfüllt, als sie die Zusammenhänge verstand. Dieser _Alpha_ war vor der Zerstörung Daxams geflohen – in einer kryptonischen Kapsel des Hauses El. Was hatte er mit dem Boten des Hauses El gemacht, dem diese Kapsel eigentlich gehört hatte?

Voller gerechtfertigter Wut schlug sie dem Daxamiten ins Gesicht. Er, der noch nichts von den Kräften wusste, die ihnen die gelbe Sonne der Erde verlieh, taumelte überrascht zurück. „Wieso … wieso kannst du mich so hart schlagen?", wunderte er sich, und er musterte sie genau, schien nach Armmuskeln zu suchen, die nicht da waren, nach irgendeiner Erklärung für ihre Kräfte, und sie nicht zu finden.

„Hier auf der Erde ist einiges anders als zu Hause", erklärte Kara kühl. Immerhin hatte er nicht gefragt, warum sie ihn schlug, er schien zu wissen, dass er es verdient hatte, und das rechnete sie ihm an. Jemand der etwas falsch gemacht hatte und die Strafe dafür akzeptierte, der verdiente ihren Respekt.

„Zu Hause, ja. Ich muss eine Nachricht schicken. Nach Daxam. Sie sollen wissen, dass ich überlebt habe. Sie können mich abholen", fiel dem Prinzen von Daxam ein.

Kara schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Daxam gibt es nicht mehr", erklärte sie, „Als Krypton explodiert ist, stürzten die Trümmer auf Daxam und haben den Planeten unbewohnbar gemacht. Wie es aussieht, bist du der letzte männliche Daxamit, so wie ich die letzte weibliche Kryptonierin bin."

Der Prinz blickte sie mit großen Augen an. Staunen und Unglauben spiegelte sich in seiner Miene und in seinen Augen Trauer, aber nur kurz. Dann verschloss sich seine Miene wieder. Offenbar wollte er ihr seine Gefühle nicht zeigen, seine Schwäche nicht zulassen. Auch das weckte widerwilligen Respekt in Kara. Jemand, der keine Schwäche zeigte, gehörte zu denen, die am Ende überleben würden.

„Du wirst auf diesen Planeten hier besondere Kräfte haben. So wie ich", meinte sie, „Und von nun an wird er deine Heimat sein. Willkommen auf der Erde." Sie nickte den Soldaten, die sie zur Fundstelle der Kapsel begleitet hatten, zu. „Komm mit uns, und wir werden dir helfen dich in deiner neuen Heimat zurecht zu finden."

Der Prinz von Daxam nickte und machte eine unterwürfige Geste. Kara nahm das mit Zufriedenheit zur Kenntnis. Ob er sich ihr unterwarf oder den bewaffeneten Soldaten, die ihr dienten, spielte keine Rolle. Er suchte keinen überflüssigen Kampf, und nur darauf kam es an. Wenn der Daxamit Kräfte entwickeln würde, die ihren ähnelten, dann könnte er überaus nützlich für sie sein. Eine Verstärkung für ihre Truppen. Auf jeden Fall durfte sie nicht zulassen, dass der nutzlose Widerstand ihn in die Hände bekam und seinen Kopf mit Lügen füllte.

 _Ich frage mich, was Oliver zu unserem neuen Gast sagen wird._

* * *

Hier auf der Erde hatte Mon-El Superkräfte. Das war neu und beunruhigend und aufregende zugleich. Die Kryptonierin half ihm dabei sie zu kontrollieren zu lernen und trainierte mit ihm gemeinsam.

Sie war stark, schön, und überaus beeindruckend. Eine wahre Omega-Kriegerin. Der Alpha in Mon-El fühlte mehr als nur Bewunderung für sie. Doch sie war auch kühl. Nichts schien ihr ein Lächeln entlocken zu können, und ihre Augen waren ständig kalt. Das stand zwischen ihnen, das und die Tatsache, dass sie von Krypton stammte und er von Daxam – sie beide könnten niemals zusammen sein, soviel war klar.

Trotzdem, sie war beeindruckend. Mon-El konnte viel von ihr lernen. Sie war der oberste General ihrer Erden-Truppen, wie es schien. Und sie war in irgendeine Art Krieg verwickelt.

„Gegen wen kämpft ihr?", fragte Mon-El sie schließlich.

Sie musterte ihn mit diesem kühlen abwägenden Blick, den er so oft an ihr bemerkte. Dann sagte sie: „Es sind Terroristen, die die bestehende Ordnung nicht akzeptieren wollen und sich gegen die gewählte Führung unseres Nationenbundes stellen. Es sind Mörder und Feiglinge, die Anschläge auf zivile Ziele durchführen und Leute aus ihren Häusern verschleppen. Erst gestern haben sie eine Bombe im Hauptquartier der Hitler-Jugend in Metropolis hochgehen lassen. Und sie haben Kal-Els Sohn entführt."

Kal-El war Karas Cousin und der einzige andere überlebende Kryptonier. Die Menschen nannten ihn Overman, so wie sie Kara Overgirl nannten. Mon-El hatte ihn bisher nicht kennengelernt, sondern nur von ihm gehört. Und er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er einen Sohn besaß.

„Dann gibt es schon eine neue Generation Kryptonier?", fragte er.

Kara schüttelte den Kopf. „Connor ist kein Sohn von Kal im eigentlichen Sinne. Er ist im Labor entstanden. Ein verrückter Wissenschaftler namens Lex Luthor hat ihn aus Kals DNS erschaffen. Und aus seiner eigenen", sagte sie, „Luthor war besessen von Kal und dachte wohl ein gemeinsames Kind könnte Kal an ihn binden, aber … das war ein Irrtum. Kal hat das Kind trotzdem als das seine angenommen und aufgezogen. Aber Luthors Schwester gehört zum Widerstand und will ihren Neffen nun für ihre Sache indoktrinieren."

Mon-El dachte über das alles nach. „Dann müssen wir ihn finden und befreien", stellte er fest.

Kara mustere ihn wieder mit diesem kühlen Blick. „Wir?", vergewisserte sie sich.

Mon-El nickte überzeugt. „Ja, wir. Es ist ein Kind in Gefahr, oder nicht? Und ich besitze diese Kräfte. Wozu lerne ich mit ihnen umzugehen, wenn ich sie nicht einsetze?"

Zum ersten Mal, seit er sie kannte, lächelte die Kryptonierin ihn nun doch an. „Ja", meinte sie leise, „Wozu sonst?"

* * *

Gemeinsam mit ihren Truppen stürmten Kara und Mon-El das Widerstandsnest von Lena Luthor. Kara tötete die meisten Widerstandskämpfer, die ihr unterkamen, persönlich. Mon-El, musste sie feststellen, schien gewisse Skrupel zu haben, was das Töten anging. Er machte seine Gegner nur kampfunfähig und verzichtete darauf sie zu töten.

 _Daran müssen wir noch arbeiten._

Schließlich drangen sie bis zu Lena Luthor persönlich vor, die sich in einem leerstehenden Büro verschanzt hatte und sie mit einer Kryptonitwaffe begrüßte.

„Wo ist Connor?", wollte Kara von ihr wissen.

„An einem Ort, an dem du ihn niemals finden wirst, Overgirl. Das kann ich dir versprechen", meinte Lena, „Bleib zurück!" Sie hielt ihr Krpytonit entgegen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Mon-El. „Du bist der Neue, nicht wahr? Der mit der Kapsel vom Himmel gefallen ist", stellte sie fest, „Hör nicht auf das, was sie dir sagt. Sie lügt und täuscht und-"

„Sie tut mir weh, tötet sie!", befahl Kara ihren Truppen, die auf Luthor zu schießen begannen, woraufhin der Beta in Deckung sprang.

„Ihr habt Connor geraubt, aber ihr werdet nicht damit durchkommen!", verkündete sie von hinter ihren Schreibtisch hervor, „Ihr könnt ihn seinem Omega nicht einfach wegnehmen, nur weil der anderer Meinung ist als ihr!"

Mon-El wandte sich Kara zu. „Lex Luthor ist ein Omega?", wunderte er sich.

„Ein verrückter Omega, der vorgegeben hat ein Beta zu sein. Er ist besessen von Kal, obwohl dieser ein Beta ist und kein Alpha. Sagt dir das nicht alles?", erwiderte Kara nur, „Und seine Schwester ist nicht besser. Sie sind soweit gegangen Leute zu töten nur um ein Kind zu entführen – ein Kind, auf das Kal genauso viel Recht hat wie Lex Luthor."

„Hör nicht auf sie. Sie und ihr Cousin haben Lex zu Grunde gerichtet und ihm sein Kind gestohlen! Sie sind diejenigen, die hier im Unrecht sind, nicht wir!", rief Lena.

Mon-El schien alles, was er hörte, abzuwiegen. Dann fragte er: „Als ihr den Jungen geholt habt, habt ihr ein Haus, in dem sich Kinder treffen, in die Luft gesprengt?"

„Ja, aber….", begann Lena, doch sie kam nicht weiter, da Mon-El neben sie gesprungen war und ihr ihre Waffe und das Kryptonit aus der Hand riss.

„Damit seid wohl eindeutig ihr diejenigen, die hier um Unrecht sind", verkündete er und zerrte den Beta auf die Beine und präsentierte sie Kara und ihren Truppen, „Sie ist wehrlos. Ihr könnt sie nun befragen um herauszufinden, wo der Junge ist."

Kara gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Sie hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass der Daxamit nützlich sein würde. Es war nur gut, dass er nicht danach gefragt hatte, welche Mitteln Kara und Kal eingesetzt hatten, als sie Connor damals von Lex Luthor getrennt hatten.

* * *

„Ich habe dir ja gleich gesagt, dass er nützlich sein wird", sagte Kara zu ihrem Ehemann, dem Führer des Nationalsozialistischen Welt, Oliver Queen.

Oliver schnaubte. „Es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht, dass du so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringst", meinte er, „Weiß er zumindest, dass du verheiratet bist?"

„Dieses Detail habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht erwähnt", gestand Kara, „Was auch besser so ist. Glaub mir. Er ist mir jetzt schon verfallen und damit viel leichter von unserer Sache zu überzeugen."

„Das ist es ja, was mir nicht gefällt", murmelte Oliver.

„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Eifersucht", erinnerte ihn Kara, „Du weißt, was ich von Alphas halte." _Und von Daxamiten._ Der Prinz sah zwar gut aus, aber Kara hatte bereits einen Gefährten, und sie wusste, was man auf dieser Welt von Polygamie hielt. Und ganz abgesehen davon, sich mit einem Daxamiten einzulassen wäre fast so als würde man es mit einem Tier treiben.

Nein, Mon-El war nützlich, aber er war keine romantische Alternative für sie.

„Hat Lena Luthor schon geredet?", wollte Oliver wissen.

„Noch nicht. Aber das wird sie noch", versicherte ihm Kara, „Meine Leute werden schon dafür sorgen. Und dann werden wir endlich wissen, wo sie Connor versteckt hat."

Oliver wirkte nachdenklich. „Du weißt, dass wir ihn töten müssen, oder? Connor, meine ich. Wir können uns keinen Kryptonier auf der Seite des Widerstands leisten. Und all unsere Umerziehungsversuche sind gescheitert. Er ist eindeutig auf der Seite der Resistance", sagte er dann.

Kara seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß", meinte sie, „Es ist schade. Ich mochte Overboy immer. Aber die Luthors haben seinen Kopf mit zu viel Progaganda vollgestopft. … Da kann man wohl nichts machen. Mon-El gegenüber sollten wir es aber liebe als Unfall darstellen. Er hat ein Problem mit toten Kindern. Und genaugegenommen ist Connor erst drei Jahre alt, auch wenn er aussieht wie 15."

Oliver zog eine düstere Miene. „Ich war von Anfang an gegen dieses Projekt, und ich wusste warum. Geklonte Kryptonier, das konnte ja nur schiefgehen", meinte er.

Kara zuckte die Schultern. „Kal und ich konnten nicht ahnen, dass Luthor seine eigene DNS dazumischen würde, oder das er Gefühle für den Klon entwickeln würde. Nun, wie auch immer, wir haben daraus gelernt. Wir wissen jetzt, dass es so nicht funktioniert. Aber wir haben jetzt Mon-El, einen natürlich geborenen außerirdischen Kämpfer für unsere Sache", meinte sie, „Und sobald wir den Widerstand zerquetscht haben, können du und ich vielleicht damit beginnen daran zu arbeiten weitere Kryptonier auf natürlichen Weg zu Stande zu bringen."

Olivers Miene wurde noch düsterer. „Spätestens dann hast du den Daxamiten hoffentlich gesagt, dass du bereits einen Gefährten hast", sagte er.

Kara lächelte. „Keine Sorge. Sobald wir Connor haben und ich ihn fertig ausgebildet habe, werde ich diese Information wie nebenbei fallen lassen. Du weißt doch, wie Alphas sind. Wenn sie einen Omega erst einmal lieben, dann tun sie alles für ihn, egal wie unerreichbar er ist. Sie wollen sich trotzdem allem in seinen Augen beweisen. So wie die Ritter in euren alten Geschichten ihren auserwählten Omega Ehre verschafft haben, so wird Mon-El meine Ehre vermehren. Er braucht noch einen Codenamen. Was hältst du von Valor?"

Anstatt zu antworten seufzte Oliver nur.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: So kam es also dazu, dass Mon-El-X Kara-X verfallen ist._

 _In diesem Kapitel gab es einige DC-Comicreferenzen._

 _Zu allerst: Ja, „Injustice" ist für meine Version von Erde-X immer ein sehr großes Vorbild bzw. ein großer Einfluss._

 _Zweitens: Superboy, alias Clarks Klon Connor, ist ein Character der vor New 52 relativ beliebt und umtriebig war, und das hier war meine Version von ihm._

 _Und drittens: Ja, Lex Luthor ist ein Omega. … Überraschung!_

 _Und zuletzt: Valor ist Mon-Els Codename, den er in der Serie (bis jetzt) aber noch nicht verwendet hat._

 _Reviews?_


	3. Familientragödien

**3\. Familientragödien**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Dysfunktionale Beziehung, NSDAP-Propaganda, Homophobie, Rassismus, Erw. von Kastration_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Quentin/Dinah, Erw. von Sara/diversen OCs_

* * *

Quentin Lance hatte in seinem Leben eigentlich nur einen Fehler gemacht: Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sein Alpha ihn so lieben würde wie er war. Genau so.

Das war ein Irrtum. Natürlich gab er sich für einen Beta aus. Kein Mann, der als Omega geboren worden war, war heutzutage dumm genug öffentlich zuzugeben, dass er ein Omega war. Früher oder später wurden die meisten enttarnt und verschleppt, aber Quentin war sein Leben lang besonders vorsichtig. Seine Eltern waren zwar bekennende Nationalsozialisten, aber sie waren auch liebevolle Eltern. Sobald sich die ersten Omega-Anzeichen in Quentins Geruch manifestierten, besorgten sie ihm Geruchshemmer und künstliche Hormone. Und fälschten seine medizinische Akte.

Die Lances, das wusste Quentin, glaubten an die Partei, aber sie liebten ihren Sohn. Niemals würden sie zulassen, dass ihm ein Leid geschah. Vielleicht machte er deswegen den Fehler zu denken, dass sein Alpha das genau so sehen würde.

Je älter Quentin wurde, desto schwerer wurde es zu verbergen, was er war. Hitzeunterdrücker waren das, was am Schwierigsten zu besorgen war. Natürlich gab es sie – für weibliche Omegas - aber als Mann konnte man sie natürlich nicht einfach so kaufen gehen. Quentins Eltern fanden Mittel und Wege, die Quentin später für sich selbst übernahm.

Er wurde in Partei hineingeboren, und seinen Alpha lernte er in der Hitlerjugend kennen. Dinah liebte die Partei mehr als er es tat, aber das war ihm keine Warnung, nicht wirklich, er sah ihre Vaterlandsliebe eigentlich als eine ihrer bewundernswerteren Charaktereigenschaften an.

Quentins innerer Omega reagierte stark auf den Alpha in Dinah. Da sie aber dachte, er wäre ein Beta, musste er vorsichtig sein. Nicht weil er dachte, sie würde es nicht verstehen, sondern weil er befürchtete andere würden etwas bemerken. Er hatte seine Jugend damit verbracht zu lernen wie sich ein Beta verhielt, also tat er sein Bestes sich seiner Angebeteten gegenüber wie so einer zu verhalten. Ihre Brunft war natürlich ein Problem. Aber auch dagegen gab es chemische Mittel.

Mit 20 hatte Quentin seinen Geruchssinn fast vollkommen zerstört, und seinen Zyklus so sehr durcheinandergebracht, dass er überhaupt keine regelmäßigen Hitzen mehr haben konnte. Trotzdem musste er regelmäßig Unterdrücker schlucken, wegen den unregelmäßigen Hitzen und den Brunftreaktions-Hitzen. Sein Sexualtrieb war nicht tot, aber eingeschläfert. Dinah hielt nicht viel von Brunft-Hemmern, und wenn er zu offensichtlich auf sie reagieren würde, wäre er aufgeflogen.

Er wusste, dass seine Eltern der Meinung waren er sollte sich kastrieren lassen. Zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit, wie sie immer betonten, doch Quentin hatte den Verdacht, dass sie in Wahrheit nur der Meinung waren, der auch alle anderen Parteimitglieder waren: Der, dass männliche Omegas etwas Unnatürliches waren, das sich nicht fortpflanzen sollte.

Quentin wollte das aber nicht. Vielleicht war er ein biologisches Auslaufmodell, aber er wollte Kinder haben. Leider hatte er seinen Körper bei dem Versuch seinen Status zu verstecken so viel angetan, dass dieser Wunsch sowieso nicht sehr realistisch war.

Aber es gab Fruchtbarkeitskliniken. Ironischerweise hatte die Partei durch ihr Fortpflanzungsverbot für männliche Omegas und die Abschaffung der Polygamie und die Zwangseinführung der Heteronormativität dafür gesorgt, dass die Geburtenrate im Regime sank. Und das war auch wieder nicht das, was man wollte. Natürlich barg eine Fruchtbarkeitsklinik ein gewisses Risiko für Quentin. Aber er war davon überzeugt, dass er wusste, was er tat. Normalerweise wurden an solchen Orten keine Fragen gestellt, sondern nur Lösungen geliefert. Und man suchte dort nach dem Problem und fand Quentins reduzierten Sexualtrieb und machte sich daran diesen wiederzubeleben, ohne sich jemals zu überlegen, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er sich in diesem Zustand befand.

Trotzdem war Laurels Geburt eine Überraschung für Quentin. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es tatsächlich klappen würde. Und wenige Jahre später wurde dann auch noch Sara geboren. Quentins Kindertraum war in Erfüllung gegangen. Er sollte eigentlich erfreut sein, doch als Vater kamen neue Ängste hinzu. Was wenn eine seiner Töchter unnatürliche Triebe entwickeln würde? Immerhin war er ein männlicher Omega, und nach der Lehre der Partei war Unnatürlichkeit vererblich.

Zumindest waren es Töchter. Also musste er sich keine Sorgen um ihr sekundäres Geschlecht machen. Wie sich herausstellte, kamen die Mädchen nach ihrer Mutter. Es waren beide Alphas. Und was für Alphas. Zwei Alpha-Geschwister aufziehen zu müssen war eine ganz eigene Herausforderung.

Und dann fing Sara damit an Mädchen und anderen Alphas nachzulaufen. Dieses Verhalten setzte pünktlich zu Pubertät ein, als eine Omega-Schulkameradin von Sara ihre erste Hitze erlitt und von ihren Eltern trotzdem zur Schule geschickt wurde.

Prompt wurden Quentin und Dinah zum Direktor bestellt. „Verwirrung ist beim Einsetzen der Pubertät ganz normal", meinte der Direktor, der natürlich ein Beta war, „Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie Sara erklären, was richtig und was falsch ist. Und dass sie sich nicht wie ein paarungsbereiter Alpha anderen Mädchen gegenüber verhalten sollte."

„Natürlich", sagte Quentin sofort.

„Wir werden uns darum kümmern", versprach Dinah.

Quentin ahnte nicht, dass sie damit meinte, dass sie Sara den Hintern versohlte, bis diese grün und blau war, kaum dass sie zu Hause waren. „Dinah! Was sollte das? Du hast den Direktor gehört. Es ist normal, dass Sara in diesem Alter verwirrt ist!", empörte sich Quentin nachher bei seiner Frau.

„Du bist immer viel zu nachsichtig mit den Mädchen", meinte Dinah, „Perversität darf in diesem Haushalt gar nicht erst beginnen. Wir müssen das unterbinden, bevor es sich ausbreitet. Oder willst du, dass unsere Tochter eines Tages in einem Arbeitslager endet?"

Das wollte Quentin natürlich nicht. Aber er hielt es auch nicht für richtig Sara für ihre natürliche biologische Reaktion zu schlagen. Hündinnen reagierten auf läufige Kolleginnen auch mit Erregung, warum sollte Sara also nicht ähnlich auf einen weiblichen Omega in Hitze reagieren? Natürlich waren Menschen keine Hunde, aber so lange Sara noch nicht alt genug war um ihre Hormone unter Kontrolle halten zu können, konnte man ihr an ihren Taten (und echte Taten hatte es nicht einmal gegeben, da Sara noch zu jung dafür war) nicht die Schuld geben. Aber solche Diskussionen konnte man mit Dinah nicht führen, sie glaubte nun mal wirklich an die Parteipropaganda und war blind und taub für alle Gegenargumente.

Insgesamt gesehen war Quentin deswegen also sehr froh, als Sara das nächste Mal einen Omega-Jungen hinterherlief.

Trotzdem, es gab immer wieder Momente - Momente, die Dinah nicht bemerkte, aber Quentin schon. Momente, in denen Sara Mädchen nachblickte. Oder anderen Alphas.

„Sara, hörst du, du darfst das nicht tun", versuchte Quentin ihr zu erklären, „Du weißt, dass deine Mutter wütend wird, wenn du anderen Mädchen hinterherschaust. Oder anderen Alphas."

Sara funkelte ihn nur trotzig an.

Quentin seufzte. „Weißt du, du kannst sie ja mögen, das ist schon in Ordnung. Aber deine Mom und alle anderen dürfen davon nichts mitbekommen", erklärte er, „Versuch einfach das nächste Mal, wenn du eine Mädchen riechst, das gerade unter Hitze leidet, so zu tun als wäre es Laurel, die Fieber hat. Ja? Kannst du das für mich tun?"

Sara zog eine Schnute. Dann meinte sie: „Na gut. Von mir aus kann ich es ja versuchen."

Das erleichterte Quentin ungemein. Und er hoffte sehr, dass Sara aus dieser Phase der Verwirrung schon bald herauswachsen würde.

Die andere Sorge, die ihn seine Kinder bereiteten, hingen mit der Resistance zusammen. Quentin war Soldat und bis zum Sturmbannerführer aufgestiegen, und damit war er ein wertvolles Ziel. Und er wusste, dass der Widerstand durchaus bereit war den Tod von zukünftigen Parteifunktionären in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn sie ihn damit loswerden würden.

Deswegen verließ er das Militär, als Laurel 10 wurde, und einer seiner Kollegen samt Familie bei einem Bombenanschlag getötet wurde. Er und Dinah hatten einen furchtbaren Streit darüber. Sie beschimpfte ihn als feige, er verwies auf ihre beiden Töchter, und letztlich redeten sie drei Tage lang nicht mehr miteinander. Danach meinte Dinah nur zu ihm: „Aber ich hoffe, du suchst dir trotzdem einen neuen Job und sitzt nicht nur den ganzen Tag zu Hause herum und machst gar nichts."

Quentin bewarb sich für den Posten des Leiters der Hitlerjugend in Starling City, so konnte er auch während der Arbeitszeit ein Auge auf seine Töchter haben. Dinah schien das zufrieden zu stellen. Sie selbst sollte sich als Mutter ja eigentlich auf diese Aufgabe konzentrieren, doch hatte ihre Arbeit als Geologien für die wissenschaftliche Abteilung der Partei niemals aufgegeben. Sie hätte das wohl als unpatriotisch empfunden. Auf jeden Fall führt das dazu, dass Quentin seine Töchter aufzog, während Dinah arbeitete und auf Parteitreffen ging.

Was ihn letztlich das Genick brach, war die Tatsache, dass er davon ausging, dass Dinah sowieso niemals zu Hause war. Er wurde nachlässig. Die Mädchen gingen nicht an seine Sachen, das wusste er, und der elterliche Medizinschrank war sowieso tabu für sie. Nicht aber für Dinah.

Als er eines Tages nach Hause kam, fand er seine Frau mit ernster Miene und einer Packung Tabletten in der Hand dort vor. „Ich bin wegen eines Migräneanfalls früher nach Hause gekommen", erklärte sie, „Und habe festgestellt, dass meine Packung Kopfwehtabletten leer ist. Also wollte ich mir eine Tablette von dir borgen."

Quentin erschrak. Er bewahrte seine Hitzeunterdrücker in seiner Kopfwehtabletten-Dose auf. Dinah hielt ihm den Hitzeunterdrücker entgegen. „Das hier sind aber keine Kopfwehtabletten, Quentin", sagte sie anklagen, „Was verschweigst du mir? Nimmst du Drogen? Bist du sterbenskrank?"

Rückblickend hätte er einfach eine dieser beiden Annahmen bestätigen sollen. Offenbar hatte Dinah keine Ahnung, wie Hitzeunterdrücker aussahen. Doch er entschloss sich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Denn das nächste, was Dinah sagte, war: „Egal, was es ist, du kannst es mir sagen, Quentin. Ich weiß, wir hatten in der Vergangenheit unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten, aber ich liebe dich. Du musst nichts vor mit geheim halten." Also sagte er es ihr. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie ihn anzeigen würde. Sie lächelte verständnisvoll, gab zu, dass sie niemals darauf gekommen wäre, und meinte sie wäre erleichtert, dass er nicht sterbenskrank wäre. Dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer.

Als er am nächsten Tag verhaftet wurde, fragte er sich, ob das der Moment gewesen war, indem sie ihn anzeigte.

* * *

Sara hatte niemals an die Parteipropaganda geglaubt, der ihre Eltern so treu anhingen. Sie hatte damit aufgehört zu zeigen, wer ihr gefiel, weil ihr Vater sie darum gebeten hatte und aus keinem anderen Grund. Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Quentin der Meinung war, es würde sich nur um eine Phase handeln, die sie früher oder später hinter sich lassen würde. Sara wusste es besser: Sie mochte Personen, keine Geschlechter.

Nachdem ihr Vater verhaftet wurde, weil er ein männlicher Omega war, der sich als Beta ausgab, wurden die Lances auf einmal von allen seltsam angesehen. Auf der Straße, in der Kirche, in der Schule. Jeder schien es zu wissen. Schien zu wissen, dass der ehemalige Sturmbannerführer und Hitlerjugenderzieher Quentin Lance ein Heuchler und Verbrecher war.

Es gab keinen Prozess, Quentin wurde sofort ins nächstbeste Lage deportiert. Als Sara ihre Mutter fragte, ob sie ihn dort besuchen könnten, blickte diese sie an, als sei sie wahnsinnig geworden.

„Warum können wir ihn nicht sehen? Er ist immer noch unser Vater!", beschwerte sich Sara bei Laurel.

„Er ist ein Verräter, deswegen! Vergiss ihn lieber so schnell du kannst, wir werden ihn niemals wiedersehen. Du solltest lieber aufpassen, dass du nicht auch noch verhaftet wirst", erwiderte Laurel düster.

„Ich? Wieso ich denn?", wunderte sich Sara.

„Du weißt genau warum", meinte Laurel nur. Und Sara wurde klar, dass sie sich nicht so viel Mühe dabei gab sich zu verstellen, wie sie eigentlich sollte.

Zwei Jahre nach der Verhaftung ihres Vaters wurde sie das erste Mal ins Umerziehungslager geschickt. „Das ist nicht das Ende der Welt", versuchte Laurel sie zu trösten, „Vielleicht wirst du dadurch endlich normal."

Sara hatte aber keine Lust darauf normal zu werden. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dort überhaupt hin muss", maulte sie, „Wen ich mag, geht doch niemanden was an, abgesehen von mir."

„Mom ist da anderer Meinung", hielt Laurel dagegen.

„Mom ist viel zu kleinlich", seufzte Sara, „Ich weiß ja, dass sie nach allem, was mit Dad war, gut dastehen will, aber ihre eigene Tochter zu opfern nur um ihren Status zu verbessern? Ich meine, wir wissen doch, dass sie es mit den Regeln nicht so genau nimmt. Immerhin war sie jahrelang mit einem männlichen Omega verheiratet und hat sich daran nicht gestört."

Laurel warf Sara einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Sara, Mom wusste nicht, dass Dad ein Omega ist", erklärte sie dann, „Sie hat seine illegalen Hitzeunterdrücker gefunden und ihn deswegen zur Rede gestellt. Nachdem er gestanden hat, was er ist, hat sie keine Zeit verloren und ihn auf der Stelle angezeigt."

Das war Sara neu. Sie stand ihrer Mutter nicht so nahe wie Laurel und redete kaum mit der älteren Alpha-Frau, aber damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Was? Mom war diejenige, die Dad angezeigt hat?!", empörte sie sich, „Warum denn?"

Laurel zuckte die Schultern. „Vermutlich weil es verboten ist sein sekundäres Geschlecht zu verschleiern. Du weißt doch, wie Mom ist", erwiderte sie.

Das wusste Sara allerdings. Und in diesem Moment, als ihr klar wurde, was ihre Mutter ihrem Vater angetan hatte, da schwor sie sich, dass sie sich nicht normal machen lassen würde. Dass sie diese Umerziehung, die ihr bevorstand, jede Sekunde lang bekämpfen würde. Und dass sie niemals zu jemand werden würde, auf den ihre Mutter stolz wäre.

 _Es tut mir leid, Dad. Ich weiß, du hast gehofft, ich würde da raus wachsen. Zu meinem eigenen Besten hast du das gehofft. Damit ich mich nicht wie du jeden Tag verstellen muss, aber daraus wird nichts. Ich werde nicht werden wie Mom. Ich werde werden wie du._

Und das wurde sie auch. Letztlich endete sie sogar wie ihr Vater. Angezeigt von der eigenen Familie, wegen Taten wider der Natur. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie, als sie verhaftet wurde, nicht einmal mehr sagen konnte, wer von beiden sie angezeigt hatte: Ihre Mutter oder Laurel. Denn Sara war vielleicht wie Quentin geworden, doch Laurel war wie Dinah geworden. Und das war von allen Familientragödien der Lances für Sara vielleicht die schlimmste von allen.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das war also die Hintergrundgeschichte der Lances auf Erde-X. Nächstes Mal: Vermutlich mehr von Eddie-X._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Verhaltensforschung

**4\. Verhaltensforschung**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings:ACHTUNG FÜR DIESES KAPITEL EMPFIEHLT SICH EINE DICKE HAUT UND EIN STARKER MAGEN, wir haben: Darstellung eines KZs, Erwähnung vom Holocaust und Genozid, Erw. von Gaskammern, unmoralische Infektionsbekämpfung, Indirkete Erw. von erzwungener Abtreibung_

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Eddie/OC_

* * *

Die NSDAP war eine Arbeiterpartei. Und Eddies Vater begann seine Karriere als ein kleiner Arbeiter und beendete sie als erfolgreicher Besitzer einer Reihe von Fabriken und Politiker. Kein Wunder also, dass er ein loyales Parteimitglied war und das gleiche von Eddie erwartete. „Alle Thawnes gehören zur Partei", pflegte er immer zu sagen, „denn wir wissen, wem wir unseren Erfolg zu verdanken haben."

Eddie hatte kein wirkliches Interesse an der Partei oder an den Fabriken seines Vaters, was das anging. Er besaß während seiner Schulzeit keine wirklichen Freunde, alle hassten oder beneideten ihn, was eigentlich auf dasselbe hinauslief. Sein Vater war nicht gerade der beliebteste Beta in ihrer Heimatstadt, und derjenige, der das zu spüren bekam, war Eddie, da die Stadt seinen Vater zu sehr fürchtete um es an ihn auslassen zu können.

Eddie war ein dicklicher Junge, der Sport verabscheute und viel las, und das machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Sein Vater sah ihn oft mit einem Blick voll unverhohlener Enttäuschung an und schüttelte traurig über ihn den Kopf. „Aus allen Thawnes ist etwas geworden, aber aus dir …. Ich bin nicht sicher, was einmal aus dir werden wird", seufzte er bei solchen Anlässen immer.

Eddie nahm sich das alles mehr zu Herzen als vermutlich gesund für ihn war. Aber was sollte er machen? Er war zu allem Überfluss auch noch sensibel. Gegen das Meiste, was seine Umwelt gegen ihn vorzubringen hatte, konnte er nichts unternehmen, doch zumindest gegen etwas davon schon. Er begann zu boxen und anderen Sport zu treiben, trainierte sich das Fett ab und Muskeln an.

Die weiblichen Alphas und Omegas begannen damit ihm anstelle von mitleidigen Blicken mit interessierte Blicke zuzuwerfen, und die männlichen Alphas hörten auf ihn zu quälen und sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

Nur sein Vater war immer noch nicht zufrieden. Denn Eddie zeigte immer noch kein Interesse daran sein Erbe antreten zu wollen. Nach der Schule war es an der Zeit sich zu überlegen, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte, und er entschied sich nach zweieinhalb Jahren abgebrochenen Verhaltensforschungsstudium für eine militärische Karriere. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil sein damaliger bester Freund und Studienkollege diesen Pfad einschlug, nachdem der Krieg mit China ausbrach.

Eddies Eltern waren entsetzt. Eine Offizierslaufbahn brachte Prestige, im Krieg jedoch konnte man sterben. Wenn die deutsche Reich kleiner wäre, hätte man im Kriegsfall junge Männer und Alphas eingezogen, doch das stetig expandierende deutsche Reich hatte das nicht mehr nötig – es besaß eine große stehende Armee, die seit Jahrzehnten versuchte den Widerstand auszurotten, niemand brauchte Eddie für diesen Krieg. Das war zumindest die Argumentation seiner Eltern. Eddie war das egal, er hatte schon vor Jahren damit aufgehört auf sie zu hören. Und die Waffen-SS suchte immer nach Freiwilligen.

Entgegen jeder Schwarzmalerei überlebte Eddie den China-Krieg. Sein bester Freund nicht.

Thomas war der Idealist von ihnen beiden gewesen, und nach seinem Tod kam Eddie zu dem Schluss, dass sich Idealismus nicht auszahlte. Er hatte aber auch kein Interesse daran sein Studium fortzusetzen. Sein Vater wollte immer noch, dass Eddie seine Nachfolge antrat, doch Eddie hatte daran nach wie vor kein Interesse. Doch was sollte er stattdessen tun?

Offiziere führten ein gutes Leben, ein Leben voller Prestige, erhielten einen guten Lohn und viele Begünstigungen, und ihnen stand ein breites Feld an möglichen Beschäftigungen offen. Also entschied sich Eddie dafür diese Laufbahn weiter zu verfolgen.

Zunächst blieb er an der chinesischen Front um den Frieden dort zu wahren. Er begann eine kurze Affäre mit einem chinesischen Omega, der sein Verbindungsoffizier zur anderen Seite war, die unehrenhaft endete und fast seine Karriere vernichtete, als er sie schwängerte. Auf Grund der Tatsache, dass ihre beiden Vaterländer Feinde waren, stand eine Ehe außer Frage, und Eddie wurde zwangsweise nach Deutsch-Amerika zurückversetzt. Er erfuhr niemals, was aus Ling oder seinem Kind geworden war.

Zurück zu Hause ignorierte er die Vorwürfe seiner Eltern und meldete sich beim General persönlich, die ihn Kommandant Lance unterstellte. Lance war ein Alpha und eine schwierige Vorgesetzte, und Eddie wurde nie das Gefühl los, dass sie ihn mobbte. Sie betraute ihn mit einer erniedrigenden Aufgabe nach der anderen, bis ihn der General in ihr Büro rief und erklärte, sie wären auf der Suche nach einem neuen Leiter des örtlichen Omega-Lagers.

„Es ist Teil des Konzentrationslagers", erklärte der General, „Damit würden Sie nach wie vor Kommandantin Lance unterstehen, aber Sie hätten mehr Freiheiten und eigene Befugnisse."

„Warum haben Sie bei diesen Posten ausgerechnet an mich gedacht, wenn ich fragen darf, General?", erkundigte sich Eddie.

„Nun, in Ihre Akte steht, dass Sie fünf Semester Verhaltensforschung studiert haben, und außerdem scheinen sich Omegas in Ihrer Nähe wohl zu fühlen. Und immerhin will ich nicht, dass meine Geschechtsgenossen weniger bekommen als den besten Kandidaten für den Job", erwiderte der General.

 _Wunderbar. Offenbar hat sie die Tatsache, dass ich einen feindlichen Omega geschwängert habe, dazu veranlasst mich als Omega-Flüsterer einzustufen,_ wurde Eddie klar. Trotzdem nahm er den Posten an. In einem Lager zu arbeiten hörte sich zwar wenig verlockend an, aber alles, was dazu führte, dass er nicht mehr Lances Laufbursche war, war ein Fortschritt.

Ziemlich schnell wurde Eddie sein Denkfehler klar. Er hätte vielleicht vorher irgendwann über die Natur der Lager nachdenken sollen. Im Omega-Lager wurden Jüdinnen, Sinti und andere Zigeunerinnen, politische Gefangene, und Perverse untergebracht, und vor allem männliche Omegas. Das Lager war an das größere KZ angeschlossen, in dem die Alphas und Betas eingesperrt wurden, doch diese fielen nicht in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich, nur die Omegas taten es. Doch das reichte schon aus.

Männliche Omegas sollte es nicht geben. Das oberste Ziel war es sie auszurotten, wie es schien. Jeder wusste das, daher kam es selten vor, dass ein reiner männlicher Omega im Lager landete, meistens waren es Teil-Omegas. Männer, die als Beta gelebt hatten, und nun eingesperrt und gefoltert wurden, nur weil sie mit einem genetischen Defekt geboren worden waren. Gefoltert wurden sie nämlich dadurch, dass an ihnen medizinische Experimente durchgeführt wurden, die feststellen sollten, warum sie teilweise Omega waren, und ob man diesen Umstand ändern konnte, und wenn ja wie.

Zunächst sah Eddie alles nur als Schreibtischjob an. Doch bald wurde ihm klar, dass es mehr war als das. Er musste Entscheidungen treffen und Entscheidungen anderer absegnen. Entscheidungen, mit denen er eigentlich nicht einverstanden war, aber gegen die er sich nicht auflehnen konnte, weil er ansonsten seinen Job los wäre, mindestens.

Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, das seine Meinung änderte, aber schon am ersten Tag sah er diese abgemagerte Omega-Jüdin, die aussah wie ein Skelett und weinend von ihrem Kind getrennt wurde, und es machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengrube breit.

Und dieses ging nicht weg. Es wurde schlimmer, als er die männlichen Teil-Omegas sah, die von dem Lagerarzt zu Forschungszwecken verwendet wurden. Sie wirkten alle krank und halb tot, und schon an seinem zweiten Tag brach einer von ihnen tatsächlich tot bei der Essensausgabe zu Mittag zusammen.

Eddie war geschockt von den Zuständen der Gefangenen, er war geschockt vom Zustand der Krankenstation, geschockt von dem Umgang der Wärter mit den Gefangenen, und davon, was passierte, wenn es zu Schwangerschaften im Lager kam.

Zwischen seinem Lager und den Alphas gab es nur einen unzureichenden Zaun. Und in der Vergangenheit hatte es Übergriffe gegeben, von Wachen und von anderen Gefangenen. Also veranlasste Eddie eine umfassende Kastration aller im Lager befindlichen Omegas, hörte dabei nicht auf die Proteste des Arztes, und ließ dann alle Alpha-Wachen aus dem Omega-Lager wegversetzen. Er suchte um moderneres medizinisches Equipment an und um einen qualifizierteren Arzt, doch er neue Arzt entpuppte sich als Säufer, und es wurden nur Equipment ersetzt, das tatsächlich unbrauchbar war, veraltet zu sein reichte nicht aus.

Eddie beschloss neue Omega-Insassen persönlich zu begrüßen, und selbst festzulegen, was mit ihnen passieren würde. Dann erfuhr er durch Gerüchte, dass es notwendig war bei den Eingangsuntersuchungen von neuen Insassen selbst anwesend zu sein, aber das verhinderte nicht, dass später bei den Experimenten etwas Unangemessenes passieren konnte.

Er führte zweit anstelle von einer Essenszeit ein, was aber dazu führte, dass die Rationen halbiert wurden.

Eddie hatte jede Nacht Alpträume und konnte schon bald gar nicht mehr schlafen.

Und dann gratulierte ihn Lance auch noch zu seiner guten Arbeit und beförderte ihn in die oberste administrative Position über das gesamte KZ. Womit er sich mit einem Schlag auch noch um die Alpha- und Betagefangenen kümmern musste.

Eddie versuchte Familienzusammenführungen einmal pro Woche zu arrangieren, konnte aber nur einmal pro Monat aushandeln. Er kümmerte sich persönlich um Vergewaltiger und unterband unangemessenes Verhalten, wo er nur konnte.

Aber es half alles nichts. Seine Insassen wurden krank und starben. Ab und an kam es vor, dass Lance beschloss der Anteil der jüdischen Insassen im Lager wäre zu groß, und dann wurde ein ausgewählter Anteil von ihnen in spezielle Duschen geschickt und musste später entsorgt werden. Als die Cholera im Lager ausbrach, kam der Befehl von Oben die Infizierten ohne Ausnahme ebenfalls unter die speziellen Duschen zu schicken.

Eddie hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass die jüdischen Insassen gerne sangen und beteten und ausgesprochen höflich zu ihm waren, und dass kranke Kinder besonders lange zum Sterben brauchten.

Er fühlte sich wie Pontius Pilatus, aber eigentlich war er inzwischen mehr wie Lady McBeth, er neigte dazu sich seine Hände beim Waschen wundzuschrubben. Und das hatte nicht erst mit der Cholera-Epidemie angefangen.

Sein Vater hat recht gehabt, er war zu sensibel. Als Lance weiter befördert wurde, rückte er offiziell in die Position des KZ-Kommandanten auf. Inzwischen konnte er nicht mehr essen und wog kaum noch mehr als die meisten seiner Insassen.

Dann, eines Tages, fand er einen anonymen Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch. Auf diesem stand nur „Oskar Schindler". Eddie hasste diesen Film, aber er wusste, was gemeint war. Eigentlich sollte er jeden Verdachtsmoment sofort melden, doch er meldete den Brief nicht, stattdessen wartet er ab.

Er wurde in eine dunkle verlassene Fabrikshalle nahe des KZs bestellt. Hinzugehen war gleichbedeutend mit kalkuliertem Selbstmord. Er rechnete damit erschossen zu werden. Eigentlich wäre ihm das sogar ganz recht.

Es war ein dunkelhaariger Beta, der ihn erwartete. Er war umgeben von Männern mit Gewehren und aufgetragenen Geruchsblockern. „Es ist viel einfacher die Augen zu verschließen und sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen, was mit den Leuten passiert, sobald sie in den Lagern sind, als es mitanzusehen, nicht wahr?", meinte der fremde Beta.

Eddie zuckte nur die Schultern. „Wenn Sie mich erschießen wollen, dann tun Sie es. Dann wird der General einfach einen anderen Dummen für diesen Posten finden", erwiderte er.

„Damit würden Sie aber zu billig davon kommen", entgegnete der andere Beta.

So etwas hatte Eddie schon befürchtet. „Warum ausgerechnet ich?", wollte er wissen.

Der dunkelhaarige Beta zuckte die Schultern. „Weil Sie der Dumme sind, der diesen Posten angenommen hat. Wir haben das Kommen und Gehen in diesem Lager beobachtet. Ihre Vorgänger waren in keinerlei Hinsicht das Risiko wert Sie anzusprechen. Sie hingegen, Sie könnten Potential haben", meinte er.

Eddie sah ihn nur mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Oh, wir wissen alles über Sie", versicherte ihm der fremde Beta, „Wir wissen, dass Sie Lings Familie monatlich Geld zukommen lassen, obwohl Sie nicht einmal wissen, ob Ling noch lebt, ganz zu schweigen von dem Baby. Wir wissen von den illegalen Hitzeblockern, die Sie ins Lager haben schmuggeln lassen, und dass Sie aus eigener Tasche für das Sterilisationsgerät in der Krankenstation des Omega-Lagers bezahlt haben. Wir wissen von dem erschossenen Alpha-Wachmann, der sich an diesem Omega vergriffen hat. Wir wissen von Ihrer Medikamenten-Sucht und davon, dass Sie diesen Jungen eigenhändig begraben haben, weil Sie nicht wollten, dass seine Mutter mitansehen muss, wie er verbrannt wird als wäre er ein Stück Holz, und das trotz dem dringenden Verdacht auf Cholera. Wir kennen alle Ihre abgelehnten Anfragen. Und wir wissen, dass Sie nur ein einziges Mal Ihre Versetzung beantrag haben, und das war in Ihrer zweiten Woche. Der General meinte, Sie sollten sich erst eingewöhnen, und zwei Monate später hat sie Ihnen eine Versetzung angeboten, aber Sie haben abgelehnt. Ich frage mich, waren Sie schon immer Masochist, oder sind Sie es erst hier geworden?"

Eddie musterte den Mann nachdenklich und seufzte dann. „Was wollen Sie?", wollte er wissen.

„In Kürze werden ein paar Mitglieder der Resistance bei Ihnen eingeliefert werden", erklärte der Beta, „Wir wollen, dass Sie sie aus dem System verschwinden lassen und uns übergeben."

 _Sonst noch Wünsche?_ , dachte Eddie voller Sarkasmus.

„Das ist leichter als Sie denken", meinte der Fremde, „Wie viele Insassen verschwinden täglich? Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass sie das Lager diesmal lebendig verlassen werden."

Eddie seufzte erneut. Das könnte klappen, oder auch schief gehen. Es kam auf die Geschlechter der Gefangenen an. Männliche Omegas und Teil-Omegas wurden sehr genau im Auge behalten.

„Wollen Sie weiterhin nur zusehen, oder wollen Sie endlich einmal etwas unternehmen?", wollte der andere Beta von ihm wissen.

„Ich kann versuchen Ihnen zu helfen", meinte Eddie dann.

„Gut. Mein Name ist Winn Schott", stellte sich der fremde Beta ihm vor, „Willkommen beim Widerstand."

Eddie fragte sich nur, ob er, wenn er das erledigt hätte, danach vielleicht endlich wieder einmal durchschlafen könnte.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Immer wenn ich explizitere Erde-X-Kapitel schreiben, die sich auf die Praktiken des Regimes beziehen, überkommt mich neben vager Übelkeit das Gefühl mich entschuldigen zu müssen. Also: Es tut mir sehr leid, das wurde etwas düsterer als geplant._

 _Nächstes Mal bleiben wir vermutlich gleich bei Winn._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Toymans Vermächtnis

**5\. Toymans Vermächtnis**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Kindesmisshandlung, Mord, Terrorismus_

* * *

Winn wurde in den Widerstand hineingeboren. Sein Vater, Winslow Schott Sr., auch der Toyman genannt, war einer der wichtigsten Gegner des Regimes in Nordamerika. Und nach seinem Tod folgte Winn ihn in diese Rolle nach.

Der Toyman war eine Legende. Jeder kannte seinen Namen, wenn auch nur wenige seinen Geburtsnamen kannten. Viele der wichtigsten geglückten Attentate auf hohe Parteifunktionäre gingen auf sein Konto. Tatsächlich hieß es sogar, dass er vermutlich der Hauptgrund dafür war, warum Oliver Queen zum neuen Führer aufstieg, da er die meisten ernstzunehmenden Konkurrenten, die der Beta gehabt hätte, in den Jahrzehnten zuvor getötet hatte.

Der Toyman hatte deswegen so viel Erfolg, weil er seine Bomben in scheinbar harmlosen Gegenständen versteckte – wie etwa Kinderspielzeug. Viele wichtige Minister wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah, als sie mit ihren Enkelkindern zu Weihnachten mit deren neuen Spielsachen spielten und den nächsten Tag auf Grund einer unvorhergesehenen Explosion nicht mehr erlebten. Ihre Familien erlebten diesen aber ebenfalls nicht mehr. Doch trotzdem sah der Widerstand einen Helden in Toyman.

Besonders die Reihe der Cuddle-Me-Beebo-Anschläge in den 90ern wurde als Erfolg angesehen, da diese die Führungsriege der NSDAP über die Feiertage hinweg praktisch halbierte.

Der Toyman war also ein Held, und er war erfolgreich, vor allem deswegen, weil er ruchlos vorging. Grautöne gab es für ihn nicht, und Kinder waren nicht durch ihren Status als Kind geschützt.

Natürlich gab es die andere Seite. Die, die besagte, dass der Tod all der Deutschen zum Aufstieg der Deutsch-Amerikaner führte. Was wiederum den Weg für Leute wie Oliver Queen, Prometheus, Blitzkrieg, und den General ebnete. Die Lances, die Thawnes, die Queens, die Merlyns – all sie konnten durch die Säuberungswelle des Toyman erst so richtig aufsteigen.

Winn sah aber nicht nur deswegen seinen Vater mit kritischen Augen. Nein, es gab auch noch andere Gründe. Die alle damit zusammenhingen, dass er den Toyman persönlich kannte. Dass er mit ihm aufwuchs.

Seine Mutter, Mary, ein freundlicher Beta, verschwand früh aus seinem Leben. Wie ihr Mann war sie eine Widerstandskämpferin gewesen, und die offizielle Version lautete, dass sie von den Behörden erwischt und getötet worden war. Doch Winn erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie sie, kurz vor ihrem Verschwinden, mit Winn eine Reise nach Kanada hatte unternehmen wollen, diese aber mitten auf der Fahrt zur Grenze wieder abgebrochen hatte und umgekehrt war.

Winn brauchte Jahre um es einzusehen, doch die Wahrheit war: Sein Vater hatte seine Mutter getötet, da sie ihn samt ihrem gemeinsamen Kind hatte verlassen wollen. Winn würde nie erfahren, warum sie ihre Meinung geändert hatte und auf halben Weg umgedreht war, aber vermutlich hatte sein Vater sie irgendwie dazu erpresst.

Auf jeden Fall hatte er seit diesem Tag nur noch seinen Vater. Sein Vater, der ein Genie war, aber auch instabil. Er war ein Alpha mit einem aufbrausenden Temperament. Fehlschläge setzten ihm schwer zu, und er ließ seine Wut nur zu gerne an seinem Sohn aus, da er vor seinen Männern sein Gesicht nicht verlieren durfte.

Winn wusste, dass sein Vater ein Monster war. Er war sich außerdem ziemlich sicher, dass er die Parteimitglieder nicht deswegen tötete, weil er die Welt von ihnen befreien wollte, sondern deswegen, weil es ihm Spaß machte Menschen umzubringen.

Der Tag, an dem der Toyman verhaftet wurde, war für Winn ein Feiertag. Und der Tag, als er öffentlich hingerichtet wurde, war der glücklichste Tag in Winns Leben. Bis dahin hatte er befürchtet, dass es dem Widerstand tatsächlich gelingen könnte seinen Vater zu befreien, und dieser in der Folge davon in sein Leben zurückkehren würde, doch nun war er endlich sicher vor ihm.

Zu seinem Glück wusste niemand von der Gegenseite, dass der Toyman einen Sohn gehabt hatte. Es gab bekannte Namen von Widerstandskämpfern und unbekannte. Winns Name stand auf der unbekannten Liste. Wenn es anders wäre, dann wäre er wohl Staatsfeind Nummer 1, und das nur dank seines Vaters.

Dank seines Vaters stieg er nach dessen Tod in der Hierarchie der Resistance schnell auf. Dass er ein Beta war gereichte ihm natürlich zum Vorteil, doch sein Nachname noch viel mehr. Wie sein Vater war auch er ein Tüftler und Bastler, doch Bomben an die Parteifunktionäre zu schicken funktionierte schon lange nicht mehr. Und außerdem gab es einen neuen Feind, der sich von einer einfachen Bombe nicht beeindrucken lassen würde: Den General.

Sie war weiblicher Omega, der aussah wie ein Mensch, aber kein Mensch war. Sie kam von Krypton, genau wie ihr Cousin, und Overgirl und Overman waren die schlimmste Geisel, die die Menschheit je gesehen hatte. Und es gab so gut wie nichts, womit man die beiden töten konnte. Winn machte sie Suche nach einer Methode sie zu töten zu seinem Lieblingshobby.

Am vielversprechendsten war das Red Tornado-Projekt, doch das steckte noch in seinen Kinderschuhen, also Overgirl und Overman damit anfingen Verbündete mit Kräften, die den ihren ähnelten, um sich zu sammeln. Und dann gab es da auch noch Leute wie den Führer, ausgebildete Assassinen, die mit einem Handgriff zwanzig Menschen töten könnten.

Der Kampf wurde mit einem Schlag härter und tödlicher.

Winn entwickelte die Kältekanone für den Kampf gegen Blitzkrieg. Von all ihren Feinden war der Speedster der Lästigste. Er war schnell und schien überall gleichzeitig zu sein. Und er gehorchte dem Führer und den General. Er musste ausgeschaltet werden, so viel war klar, doch wer war bereit sich ihm mit der neuen Waffen zu stellen?

Leo Snart war es, wie es schien. Damit hatte Winn zumindest ein Problem weniger.

Was die anderen anging …

„Vielleicht brauchen wir nur Leute mit Kräften auf unserer Seite", schlug Leo vor, „Ich meine, Waffen wie dieses Baby sind gut und schön, aber im Endeffekt hilft uns das alles nichts gegen Overgirl."

Damit hatte er recht. Overgirl sammelte zwar Verbündete, aber letztlich war sie der Kopf der Schlange und ein ziemlich bissiger noch dazu. Sie los zu werden dürfte nicht einfach werden. Den Führer konnte man töten, doch sie … selbst, wenn Oliver Queen tot wäre, würde sie ihn vermutlich einfach durch einen anderen Günstling ersetzen. Oder gar durch Overman.

Oder sie zauberte auf einmal ein Kind von Oliver Queen aus dem Ärmel. Es war ihr zuzutrauen. Es gab Fortpflanzungsexperimente, von denen der Widerstand wusste.

Zumindest führten diese Experimente dazu, dass sie die Luthors als Verbündete gewannen. Und durch die Luthors, die die Physiologie der Kryptonier besser kannten als jeder andere, kamen sie einer Waffe gegen diese endlich einen Schritt näher.

Doch Leo hatte recht, was sie wirklich brauchten waren Verbündete mit besonderen Kräften. Jemand wie James konnte vielleicht im Kampf gegen den Führer bestehen, doch gegen die Kryptonier hätte er keine Chance.

Winn war in letzter Zeit dazu übergegangen seine Leute vermehrt aus den Reihen der Partei zu rekrutieren. Leute im Inneren Kreis zu haben war ein unbezahlbarer Vorteil, und hinzu kam, dass sie oft erstaunlich leicht zu rekrutieren waren. Oliver Queens Herrschaft brachte viele Unzufriedene hervor, und dann war da noch die neue Generation, die Winns Vater einst so blind versucht hatte auszurotten. Winn wusste, dass Kinder nicht immer zwangsläufig mit ihren Eltern übereinstimmten, ganz im Gegenteil oft waren sie vollkommen konträrer Meinung.

Betas wie Eddie Thawne graute vor den Methoden der Partei, sie verurteilten die systematisierte Ausrottung von Völkern und Geschlechtern. Und wenn man ihnen eine Alternative dazu bot, dann gingen sie meistens erfreut auf diese ein. Alphas wiederum verabscheuten Schwäche, und das Reich war an seine Grenzen gelangt, hatte den letzten Krieg, in den es verwickelt worden war, beinahe verloren, und zeigte zunehmend Schwäche. Wenn man ihnen das vor Augen führte, konnte man sie für die Resistance gewinnen. Und Omegas, Omegas hassten, was ihren männlichen Geschlechtsgenossen angetan wurde. Ausnahmslos. Wenn man ihnen eine Chance auf Rache bot, nahmen sie diese meistens an.

Es musste also auch möglich sein Leute mit besonderen Kräften zu rekrutieren. Sie mussten sie nur finden, bevor das Regime sie fand.

Der Alien, der vom Himmel fiel, wurde leider vor ihnen vom General gefunden, aber es gab andere, die von Winns Leuten zuerst erreicht wurden.

Und dann wurde ihm klar, dass sich ein neuer Spieler zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Er nannte sich Harrison Wells, doch Winn hatte guten Grund zu der Annahme, dass er in Wahrheit überhaupt nicht Harrison Wells war. Immerhin hatte der Widerstand Dr. Wells Leiche gefunden.

Es war ein Speedster in Gelb, soviel war klar. _Dabei sind wir doch gerade erst mühsam Blitzkrieg losgeworden, und nun das._ Winn gefielen diese Aussichten gar nicht. Noch weniger gefiel ihm, dass der Führer und der General auf diesen Neuankömmling in ihrem Kreis zu hören schienen, und dass sie mit ihm und dem neuen Alien zusammen eine Doomsday-Waffe zu bauen schienen.

 _Was geht hier nur vor?,_ fragte sich Winn mehr als nur einmal.

„Sie haben aufgehört zu murren", berichtete ihm James schließlich.

„Was meinst du?", wunderte sich Winn.

„Die hohen Parteifunktionäre. Du weißt, dass sie unter Queen vermehrt zu murren begonnen hatten, dass sie das Gefühl hatten das Reich hätte einen toten Punkt erreicht und könnte sich nicht mehr weiter ausweiten. Der China-Krieg war ein Patt, und das Reich musste Frieden aushandeln, und seitdem haben sie nur noch ihre Außengrenzen geschützt. Asien, Afrika, Australien, die durften Asien, Afrika, und Australien bleiben. Es gab keine Eroberungen mehr, und das haben sie alle dem Führer lauter oder leiser angekreidet", erinnerte ihn James, „Doch in letzter Zeit ist es still geworden. Niemand jammert mehr."

Winn dachte darüber nach. Von all seinen Mitstreitern war der Alpha James Olsen am ehesten so etwas wie ein Freund für ihn. Wenn er also etwas zu sagen hatte, dann hörte Winn ihm zu und dachte über seine Worte nach. Und diesmal machten seine Worte leider erstaunlich viel Sinn. Eine neue Geheimwaffe, ein neuer geheimnisvoller Verbündeter, und zufriedengestellte Parteifunktionäre. Das gefiel Winn gar nicht, denn es konnte nur eines bedeuten: Der Führer und der General planten einen neuen Eroberungsfeldzug.

„Dann sollte ich lieber zusehen, dass wir Red Tornado fertig stellen, schätze ich", meinte Winn.

Der ewige Krieg zwischen Regime und Widerstand ging in die letzte Runde, das fühlte Winn ganz deutlich. Unter seiner Führung würde sich herausstellen, ob ihre Bewegung endlich Erfolg haben würde oder zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Das kam doch etwas unerwartet. _Aber ich komme trotzdem damit klar. Ich meine, ich habe den Toyman überstanden, ich werde auch das hier überstehen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Und selbst wenn nicht, dann werde ich zumindest kämpfend untergehen._

„James, ruf die Anderen zusammen", befahl Winn dann, „Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir unsere Strategie ändern. Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir aufhören immer nur zu reagieren und uns diesen Planeten zurückholen."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Soviel zu General Schott._

 _Blitzkrieg kommt in der Online-Serie „The Ray" vor und war der böse Speedster im Dienst des Regimes vor Eobards Ankunft._

 _Das nächste Mal voraussichtlich mehr von Leo._

 _Reviews?_


	6. Feuer

**6\. Feuer**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Vages Coldwave, vages EddieX/Leo, vages Leo/OC_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Feuertod, Rassismus, Homophobie, Spoiler für „Crisis von Earth-X" und die 3. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow" und die 4. Staffel von „The Flash"_

* * *

Mickey zu verlieren war das Schlimmste für ihn. Alles andere, was ihm in seinem Leben widerfahren war, hatte er überlebt – den Verlust seiner Eltern, das Konzentrationslager, all diejenigen, die er in den Tod befehligt hatte – all diese Schicksalsschläge hatte er irgendwie verkraftet, und die meisten von ihnen dank Mickey.

Als Eddie ihn aus dem KZ schmuggelte, war es Mickey, der ihn mit offenen Armen erwartete und über all das, was ihm angetan worden war, hinwegtröstete. Als er nach einem besonders katastrophalen Einsatz müde und verzweifelt zurück in den Stützpunkt des Widerstands kroch, war es Mickey, der ihm erklärte, dass es okay war verzweifelt zu sein und zu trauern. Mickey, der immer schon sein Held gewesen war. Mickey, der nun fort war. Für immer.

Zumindest war er gestorben, wie er gelebt hatte: als Held. Er hatte Leute aus einem brennenden Haus gerettet. Ein Haufen Jugendlicher hatte ein Haus im Ghetto zum Spaß angezündet. Nur, dass es kein verlassenes Haus gewesen war. Dort hatte eine Familie Juden gelebt, die mit besonderer Erlaubnis des Führers aus dem KZ freigestellt worden war – hauptsächlich deswegen, weil das Oberhaupt der Familie, ein stiller Beta in den mittleren Jahren, an einer Waffe für den Führer arbeitete.

Trotzdem, seine Familie war unschuldig und Verbrennen - das verdiente keiner. Vor allem nicht in Mickeys Augen. Mickey war als Jugendlicher einmal fast selbst verbrannt, seit dem hatte er Angst vor Feuer – trotzdem war er ohne zu Zögern in das brennende Haus geeilt, als er die Schreie gehört hatte. Leo war ihm natürlich hinterher gerannt, wie er es immer tat, aber als sie die Kinder hinausgeschafft hatten, hatte Mickey darauf bestanden noch einmal zurückzugehen, um nach den Eltern zu suchen, und er hatte Leo befohlen bei den verängstigten Kindern zu bleiben. Und die Kinder hatten sich an Leo geklammert und hatten geweint, und der Omega-Anteil in Leo hatte ihm befohlen sich um die weinenden Kinder zu kümmern, und so war er draußen zurückgeblieben, und Mickey war alleine zurück in das Haus gerannt. Und dann war das brennende Haus in sich zusammengestürzt – mit Mickey darin.

Von allen schrecklichen Szenen, die er in seinem Leben mit ansehen hatte müssen, war das die, von der er mit Sicherheit wusste, dass er sie niemals wieder vergessen würde. Manchmal sah er sie Jahre später immer noch in seinen Träumen.

Die Kinder hatten ihn fester umklammert und lauter geweint und geheult, doch Leo hatte sich losgerissen und war auf die brennenden Trümmer zugeeilt, doch inzwischen war die Feuerwehr eingetroffen, und ein Feuerwehr-Alpha fing ihn ab, bevor er die Trümmer erreichte, und hielt ihn zurück. Und egal, wie heftig Leo protestierte, man ließ ihn nicht mehr zu Mickey.

Nachdem alle Flammen gelöscht worden waren, wurde bestätigt, dass es drei Leichen gab. Die Kinder waren verzweifelt, Leo war verzweifelt, und erst als ihn der Feuerwehr-Alpha nach seiner Identität fragte, wurde ihm langsam bewusst, dass er sich eigentlich in Gefahr befand. In ziemlich großer sogar.

Die Kinder waren registrierte Juden und würden sofort ins KZ gebracht werden, und Leo könnte nur ein zufällig vorbeikommender Bürger sein, aber … was für ein Bürger rannte ins Haus eines Juden, ob es nun brannte oder nicht? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er gesucht wurde.

In solchen Fällen sollten sie immer nach einem hochrangigen und heimlichen Mitglied des Widerstands verlangen. Doch normalerweise hätte Leo in dieser Situation nach Mickey verlangt, und Mickey war gerade gestorben.

James Olsen wäre eine Möglichkeit, doch Olsen war ein Neger, und Leo machte sich bereits verdächtig genug dadurch, dass er Anteil am Schicksal einer jüdischen Familie nahm und sich überhaupt in einem jüdischen Viertel herumtrieb. Mit einem Neger befreundet zu sein, würde ihn nur noch verdächtiger machen.

Und ja, alles in ihm verlangte nach einem Alpha, der ihn in den Arm nahm und tröstete, aber genau das durfte er nicht, genauso wenig wie er sich zu sehr für das Schicksal der Kinder interessieren durfte. Denn wenn hier irgendjemand auf die Idee kam, dass er ein Omega war, dann blühte ihm ebenfalls der nächstschnellste Weg zurück ins KZ.

 _Mickey ist tot,_ fiel ihm ein.

„Mein Herr? Mein Herr, ich habe nach Ihren Namen gefragt", sagte der Feuerwehr-Alpha gerade, und Leo wurde klar, dass er ins Nichts gestarrt hatte und in Gedanken versunken gewesen war.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er, „Der Mann, der mit diesen Juden im Haus verbrannt ist, das war …." Seine Kehle verengte sich schmerzhaft. „… mein bester Freund, er war praktisch mein Bruder." Er biss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge, bevor er sagen konnte: „Er war mein Alpha".

„Sein Name war Michael Müller, und ich bin Leonhard Winter", sagte er dann. Das waren altbewährte Tarnidentitäten von Mickey und ihm. Und bei seiner Verhaftung hatte noch niemand Leonhard Winter mit Leonard Snart in Verbindung gebracht gehabt. Hoffentlich hatte sich das inzwischen nicht geändert. „Wir waren in diesem Viertel unterwegs, weil ein Taschendieb Michaels Brieftasche gestohlen hat. Er ist in diese Richtung geflohen, und wir dachten uns, dass er vielleicht ein Jude ist. Michael wollte ihn unbedingt finden und ihm eine Lektion erteilen. Typisch Alpha eben. Nichts für ungut. … Dann hörten wir die Schreie und sahen das Feuer."

Der Feuerwehrmann nickte. „Wollen Sie Anzeige erstatten?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Was?", wunderte sich Leo.

„Wegen der gestohlenen Brieftasche", erinnerte ihn der Feuerwehrmann.

Leos Blick schweifte zu dem verbrannten Haus. „Ich denke nicht, dass das jetzt noch eine Rolle spielt", meinte er leise.

Der Feuerwehrmann nickte verständnisvoll. „Manche Leute rennen instinktiv vor Feuer davon. Alphas rennen darauf zu", erklärte er dann, „Ihr Freund war … ein besonderer Mensch. Sein Opfer sollte geehrt werden. Es spielt keine Rolle, wen er gerettet hat, es geht darum, dass er es versucht hat." Er legte Leo tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm.

Leo spürte wie ihm die Tränen kamen. „Ja, er war etwas ganz besonderes", murmelte er. _Mickey ist tot._

„Sie müssen noch ein Statement auf der Wache abgeben", meinte der Feuerwehrmann, „So sind die Vorschriften. Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, wie es zu dem Feuer kommen konnte?"

Da es nicht zu seiner Geschichte passen würde es zu wissen, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nun, trotzdem ist alles, was Sie uns sagen, für uns hilfreich", meinte der Feuerwehrmann tröstend, „Soll ich irgendjemanden für Sie anrufen?"

Da war sie die befürchtete Frage. _Ich will Mickey._ Wen sollte er nennen? Der Name, der letztlich über seine Lippen kam, überraschte ihn sogar selbst. „Hauptmann Edward Thawne vom lokalen KZ. Er ist ein Freund von mir."

Die Hand auf seinen Arm versteifte sich, und Leo konnte sehen, wie sich der Feuerwehrmann versteifte. Erst jetzt wurde Leo so richtig klar, was vor sich ging. Er hatte gerade den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren und war verzweifelt und traurig. Seine Pheromone waren entsprechend, und der Feuerwehrmann war ein Alpha, ein Alpha, der instinktiv, wenn auch vielleicht nicht bewusst, auf einen Omega in Not reagiert hatte. Ihm Trost gespendet hatte durch beruhigende Pheromone, tröstliche Worte und Gesten.

Nur, dass Leo gerade den Bann gebrochen hatte, als er einen Offizier der Waffen-SS dem Alpha gegenüber erwähnt hatte.

 _Er fragt sich gerade, was er da tut. Ob er mir zu nahe getreten ist, sei es unterbewusst. Ob man diese Hand auf meinen Arm als unangemessene Annäherung zwischen zwei Angehörigen des gleichen primären Geschlechts deuten könnte,_ wurde Leo klar.

Der Alpha sah eigentlich nicht schlecht aus. Eigentlich wäre es sogar Leos Typ. Aber natürlich waren Sex und Liebe das Letzte, an das er im Moment dachte.

Der Feuerwehrmann zog seine Hand von Leos Arm und meinte dann steif. „Wir werden den Hauptmann Bescheid geben. Er kann auf die Wache kommen und Sie von dort abholen", meinte er. Dann wandte er sich an eine Beta-Kollegin. „Karen, kümmerst du dich bitte um Herrn Winter, bis wir auf der Wache sind?" Seine Kollegin nickte, und der Alpha wandte sich dann zu seinen anderen Kollegen um, um ihnen Anweisungen zuzubrüllen und ihnen zu befehlen die weinenden Kinder in den Feuerwehrwagen zu stopfen.

Leo beobachtete das alles seltsam unbeteiligt. _Mickey ist tot. Ob ich ihm nachfolgen werde?_

Karen war um einiges weniger warm zu ihm als ihr Boss, aber sie war verständnisvoll. Immerhin hatte er gerade ein Trauma erlitten. Alles in allem war es auffällig, dass er um einiges besser behandelt wurde als die Kinder, die weder getröstet noch besonders beachtet wurden, nachdem festgestellt worden war, dass sie nur leicht Verbrennungen davon getragen hatten, und diese behandelt worden waren.

Auch Leos Verbrennung an seiner Hand, die er bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt gehabt hatte, war von Karen versorgt worden, und seit dem hatten sie kaum noch miteinander geredet, wenn man davon absah, dass sie sich ab und zu bei ihm erkundigt hatte, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei.

Auf der Wache angekommen erzählte er seine ganze Lügengeschichte der Beta-Sekretärin noch einmal. Sie tippte alles in ihren Computer, druckte den Bericht dann aus, und ließ ihn von Leo unterschreiben.

Eddie erwartete ihn mit düsterer Miene. Leo wusste, dass der Beta wütend darüber war, dass er hierher bestellt worden war. „Ich habe den Abtransport der Kinder veranlasst, da ich schon mal hier bin", sagte er statt einer Begrüßung. Leo fragte sich, was er damit meinte: Dass die Kinder ins Lager gebracht worden waren, oder dass er den Widerstand kontaktiert hatte um sie abzuholen.

„Hast du hier alles erledigt, Leonhard?"

Leo nickte. Sie stiegen schweigend in einen Wagen der SS, der vor der Wache parkte.

Leo hatte das Gefühl sich entschuldigen zu müssen. Er hatte nicht klar gedacht, als er Eddies Namen ins Spiel gebracht hatte, und sie beide damit in alle möglichen potentiellen Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

„Ich bin hier nicht sehr beliebt", meinte Eddie, „Feuerwehrleute bewahren Leben, ich beende sie."

„Ich denke eher….", meinte Leo langsam, „… die haben Angst vor dir."

„Ach?" Eddie sah ihn prüfend an.

„Der Feuerwehr-Kapitän und ich hatten einen Moment", erklärte Leo.

„Leo!" Der Tadel in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Leo wollte sich rechtfertigen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Er zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Eddie seufzte nur und startete den Motor. Dann fuhren sie los. Leo steckte seinen Kopf beim Fenster hinaus und genoss den Fahrtwind. Mickey hatte es gehasst, wenn er das tat. _Mickey ist tot._

„Wo soll ich dich absetzen, Herr Winter?", erkundigte sich Eddie.

Leo sank in seinen Sitz zurück und nannte dem Beta eine Adresse. Dort angekommen, blieb der Wagen stehen.

„Uns bleibt zu hoffen, dass niemand auf die Idee kommt Fragen zu dieser Sache zu stellen", meinte Eddie, „Was gut möglich ist. Das Haus einer jüdischen Familie ist abgebrannt. Das kümmert keinen. Die Feuerwehrleute werden den Mund halten, weil sie nicht wollen, dass ihr Boss Probleme bekommt. Und die Kinder sind ein guter Grund für mich zur Wache gefahren zu sein."

Erklärungen, Pläne, Spekulationen über die Zukunft – das war normalerweise Leos Ding. Aber im Moment hatte er keine Kraft dazu. Und seine Gedanken waren zu aufgewühlt. „Wir könnten damit durchkommen", schloss Eddie.

„Mickey ist tot", erklärte Leo.

Eddie verstummte. Dann sagt er sanft: „Das tut mir sehr leid, Leo."

Leo spürte, wie ihm wieder die Tränen kamen. Und dann schüttelte ihn der erste Weinkrampf. Bisher hatte er sich zusammengerissen, doch nun hier in dieser dunklen Gasse, im SS-Wagen, in der Gesellschaft von Eddie Thawne, brach es einfach aus ihm heraus. Mickey war tot. Er wusste nicht, wie er jetzt noch weitermachen sollte.

„Sch. Sch. Komm her. Ist schon gut. Ist in Ordnung", versicherte ihm der Beta, als er ihn in die Arme schloss. Leo presste sich an seine Schulter und ließ sein Schluchzen vom Körper des Betas schlucken.

Er hörte nicht mehr, was Eddie ihm für tröstende Worte ins Ohr murmelte. Mickey war tot. Was spielte alles andere da noch für eine Rolle?

Irgendwie machte er danach trotzdem weiter. Auch, wenn er diesen Gedanken niemals so richtig loswurde. Bis er einen Beta-Mann mit abstehenden Ohren, der aus einem anderen Universum kam, traf, der irgendwie gegen jeder Erwartung zum Licht seines Lebens wurde.

Aber selbst nachdem Ray in sein Leben getreten war, konnte er diese Frage niemals wirklich abschütteln. Bis dann plötzlich ohne große Vorwarnung eine andere Version von Mickey vor ihm stand und sich mit einem Schlag alles änderte.

Zu wissen, dass es dort draußen Universen gab, in denen Mickey noch lebte, tröstete ihn auf seltsame Weise mehr als es je auch nur ein Wort von Hauptmann Edward Thawne vermocht hatte.

Und trotz allem, was danach geschah, gab es ihm auch neue Hoffnung und weckte in ihm das Verlangen nach einer Zukunft, einer Zukunft, an der er auch selbst teilhaben würde. Eine Zukunft mit dem Mann, den er liebte, an seiner Seite. Eine Zukunft, von der er wusste, dass Mickey sie sich für ihn gewünscht hätte.

Also würde er sie auch erleben.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das nächste Mal sehen wir uns an, wie es mit Leo nach seiner Rückkehr von der „Waverider" weitergegangen ist._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Wieder zu Hause

**7\. Wieder zu Hause**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt während meiner Fic „Nennt uns Legenden V: Die Legende von Mallus", nach Kapitel 14, aber vor Kapitel 21, außerdem spielt er vor der Flash-Episode 4.19 „Fury Rogue"_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Erw. von Coldflash und Westallen, etwas verwirrtes Leo/Barry_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für „Nennt uns Legenden V", Kitsch, Erw. von KZs und Character Death_

* * *

Es war seltsam wieder zu Hause zu sein. In den letzten Monaten hatte Leo Dinge erlebt, die er sich niemals hätte träumen lassen. Er hatte ein anderes Universum erforscht und diverse Zeitperioden aus der Geschichte dieses Universums. Er hatte mit Mickeys Doppelgänger Freundschaft geschlossen, war Teil eines Rudels geworden, hatte Dämonen bekämpft, und Magie von ihrer unangenehmen Seite kennengelernt. Und er wäre fast gestorben.

Nachdem er beinahe lobotomiert worden wäre, hatte Sara ihm geschworen, dass sie ihn beschützen würde, doch sie hatte nicht verhindern können, dass er beinahe seinen Körper an den Geist seines verstorbenen Erde-1-Doppelgängers verloren hätte. Wenn sich Leonard nicht gegen diesen faustischen Pakt mit dem Dämon Mallus entschieden hätte, dann gäbe es Leo nun nicht mehr. Und trotzdem hatte er für kurze Zeit seinen Körper mit Leonard geteilt, und das hatte ihn doch ein wenig verwirrt.

Mick, Ray, Sara, Jax, Professor Stein, Rip Hunter, selbst Nate und Amaya – er hatte sie für kurze Zeit durch ganz andere Augen gesehen als seinen eigenen. Genau wie Barry. Besonders Barry.

Es war seltsam gewesen und verstörend. Und es hatte ihm erneut vor Augen geführt wie zerbrechlich das Leben war, wie zerbrechlich _sein_ Leben war. Irgendwie war er davon ausgegangen, dass er in Universum-1 sicherer wäre zu Hause, dass ihm dort weniger widerfahren könnte, doch das war ein Irrtum gewesen. Sein Aufenthalt dort hatte ihm zwar geholfen über Mickeys Tod hinweg zu kommen, aber wenn er ehrlich war, war er nicht weniger traumatisch gewesen als sein Leben hier.

Und zu sterben ohne Ray – seinen Ray, nicht Ray Palmer – vorher gefragt zu haben, ob er ihn heiraten wollte, das stand nicht auf Leos „To Do"-Liste. Also hatte Leo Abschied genommen und sich von Cisco zurück nach Hause schicken lassen. Er würde die Legends vermissen, dieses seltsam dysfunktionale Rudel, von dem er kurze Zeit lang ein Teil gewesen war. Aber er hatte seine eigene Familie hier auf Erde-X, und es war Zeit sich ihr wieder zuzuwenden.

Sein erster Weg führte Leo zurück ins Hauptquartier des Widerstands. General Schott war wie immer sehr erfreut darüber ihn zu sehen und begrüßte ohne jeden Enthusiasmus mit den Worten: „Snart, da bist du ja wieder. Terrill meinte, dass du zurückkommen wirst, aber ich habe nicht daran geglaubt. Welcher geistig normale Mensch würde freiwillig auf dieser Welt leben wollen, wenn er die Wahl hätte?"

Darauf hatte Leo eigentlich keine wirkliche Antwort parat. Vermutlich gab es keinen geistig normalen Menschen, der das wollen würde, aber Ray war hier geblieben, obwohl er eigentlich von Erde-1 stammte, also war das Mindeste, was Leo tun konnte, ebenfalls hier zu leben.

Und außerdem: Nach den jahrzehntelangen Kampf um die Freiheit dieser Welt, musste er es wohl doch bis zum Ende durchziehen. Oder nicht?

„Wie sieht es aus? Wie stehen die Dinge inzwischen?", wollte Leo vom General wissen.

„Wie es vorherzusehen war, ist der Kampf noch nicht vorbei. Ja, der Verlust des Führers und des Generals sowie ihres Führungsstabes hat das Regime geschwächt, aber nur hier in Deutsch-Amerika. Es gibt bereits viele neue Kandidaten für den Posten des Führers. Zum Glück sind sie im Moment vor allem damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen, was uns die Chance einräumt sie loszuwerden, bevor sie ihre Macht festigen können", erklärte Schott.

„Konnten wir irgendwelche weiteren namhaften Erfolge erzielen?", erkundigte sich Leo, „Was ist passiert, nachdem die _Wellenreiter_ ins andere Universum aufgebrochen ist?"

Der General zuckte die Schultern. „Red Tornado hat das getan, wofür ich ihn konstruiert hatte", meinte er, „Es gab keine Überlebenden der Basis. Die kryptonische Technologie wurde vollkommen zerstört."

„Und Overman?" Das war sie wichtigste Frage, nicht wahr?

„Immer noch frei", meinte der General, „Er versucht seine Truppen neu zu formieren, und es gibt Gerüchte über neue Über-Tests. Das ist im Augenblick unsere höchste Priorität – alle überlebenden Übers auszuschalten, bevor wir es mit einem neuen General zu tun bekommen."

Leo nickte. „Verstehe. Nun, ab Morgen stehe ich gerne wieder dem Kampf für die Freiheit und gegen die Unterdrückung zur Verfügung, doch es gibt etwas, das ich zuerst noch erledigen muss. Wo steckt Ray?"

Schott seufzte und blickte Leo tadelnd an. „Andere setzen Prioritäten, aber nicht Leonard Snart. Seit dieser Über aufgetaucht ist, hast du nichts anderes mehr im Kopf", meinte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Nun, so etwas nennt man Liebe. Sie sollten das auch einmal ausprobieren, General. Es entspannt die Seele und gibt einem neue Hoffnung für die Zukunft", erwiderte Leo nur unbeeindruckt.

„Danke, ich verzichte. Dafür habe ich keine Zeit. Terrill ist im gestürmten KZ, wo wir eine Verpflegungsstation eingerichtet haben. Viel Spaß. Und jetzt: Stör mich nicht mehr, ich muss einen Überraschungsangriff auf Overmans Hauptquartier planen." Mit diesen Worten wies ihm Schott die Türe und beachtete ihn nicht mehr.

Leo war dieses Verhalten von dem Beta schon gewöhnt und nahm es nicht persönlich. Stattdessen machte er sich auf zum (nun ehemaligen) KZ.

Es war immer ein etwas seltsames bis unangenehmes Gefühl dort zu sein, immerhin war er hier einst eingesperrt gewesen. Seit dem konnte er nicht anders, als sich immer wieder zu fragen, ob das nun sein letzter Besuch an diesem Ort sein würde, egal ob er Ray oder Barry befreite ,oder ob er sich nur so heimlich mit Eddie traf um Informationen auszutauschen.

 _Eddie ist tot,_ fiel ihm wieder ein. Vage Trauer erfasst ihn bei diesem Gedanken. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es für Eddie Thawne keine andere Lösung gegeben hatte, dass der Beta einen Punkt in seinem Leben erreicht hatte, an dem er mit sich selbst nicht mehr leben konnte und wollte, und dass für jemand anderen zu sterben die Art und Weise zu Gehen gewesen wäre, die er bevorzugt hätte. Aber trotzdem, Leo vermisste den Mann.

 _So nahe einem sein Wärter eben stehen kann,_ hatte er gesagt, als man ihn darauf angesprochen hatte. Aber die Wahrheit war: Sein Wärter konnte einem sehr nahe stehen.

Doch niemand stand ihm so nahe wie Ray, und der lebte noch, ihn hatte Leo immer noch.

Ungewollte Erinnerungen vom anderen Leonard Snart drängten sich ihm auf. Erinnerungen an ein Omega-Band für Barry. _Daran sollte ich nicht denken. Das ist falsch und … ganz falsch. Ich liebe Ray, und Barry ist frisch verheiratet._

Wie lange würde ihm der andere Leonard noch im Kopf herum spuken? _Je eher ich ihn los werde, desto besser._ Nein, so etwas archaisch wie ein Omega-Band hatte er nicht zur Hand, allerdings war er ja auch der Omega hier und Ray der Beta, also würde es sowieso nicht passen.

Doch bevor er gegangen war, hatte Mick ihm noch ein Geschenk überreicht. Es war ein kleiner aber feiner Diamant, und Leo wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, wo Mick den her hatte. „Ich sammle die bei unseren Reisen", hatte der Alpha Leo erklärt, „Nur so zum Spaß. Aber ich kann damit nichts anfangen, du aber schon. Du willst es doch richtig machen, oder? Bei uns macht man es richtig, wenn man heiraten will."

Leo war, bevor er sich von Cisco zurückschicken hatte lassen, noch zu einem Juwelier gegangen und hatte sich einen Ring und eine Fassung dazu besorgt. _Will ich das wirklich durchziehen? Ich meine, ich liebe Ray, aber wenn wir hier auf dieser Erde bleiben, dann ist nicht gesagt, dass wir den morgigen Tag erleben. Oder den Tag danach._

Er musste nur daran denken, was mit Martin Stein passiert war. Und der gute Professor war noch billig davon gekommen. Auch wenn er selbst wohl anderer Meinung wäre.

Nein, er hatte sich das hier vorgenommen, nicht wahr? Nun würde er es auch durchziehen.

Er sah Ray, bevor dieser ihn erblickte. Der Beta war gerade damit beschäftigt Essen zu verteilen. Dürre in Lumpen gekleidete Menschen standen an und bekamen von ihm Essensrationen in die Hand gedrückt. Ehemalige Insassen vermutlich und vielleicht noch ein paar Untergetauchte, die sich nun langsam wieder ins Freie trauten.

 _Hier in diesem Hof habe auch ich meine Essensrationen bekommen,_ erinnerte sich Leo. Doch daran wollte er sich nicht erinnern. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass er all das, was damals passiert war, einfach vergessen wollte, so gut es ging.

Da stand Ray und verteilte mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln Essensrationen. _Mein strahlendes Licht in der dunklen Nacht,_ dachte Leo voller Zuneigung, _Nun gibst du auch Anderen Hoffnung._

Er ging hinüber zu Ray. Dieser blickte auf, und sein ganzes Gesicht begann zu strahlen, als er ihn erkannte. „Leo!" Er ließ alles liegen und stehen und eilte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist! Dass du zu mir zurückgekommen bist!", erklärte er.

„Ich werde immer zu dir zurückkommen", erwiderte Leo und versank in Rays Umarmung. Der beruhigende Beta-Geruch lullte ihn ein und vermittelte ihm endlich das Gefühl nach Hause gekommen zu sein.

 _Du willst immer noch etwas erledigen,_ erinnerte er sich. Also löste er sich von seinem Beta und ging vor diesem auf die Knie. Ray blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Leo? Was machst du denn da?", wunderte er sich.

„Ray Terrill", begann Leo, „Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber als wir uns kennengelernt haben, war ich gerade an einem Punkt in meinem Leben, an dem ich nicht mehr wusste, ob ich die Kraft hätte weiterzumachen. Doch du hast mir diese Kraft zurückgegeben. Und mich dazu gebracht wieder hoffnungsvoll in die Zukunft zu blicken. Mir wieder eine Zukunft zu wünschen. Eine Zukunft mit dir."

Ray starrte ihn sprachlos an. Leo holte den Ring aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn Ray entgegen. „Ich liebe dich, Ray", verkündete er, „Ich liebe dich dafür, dass du meine Macken akzeptierst und meinen Kontrollzwang liebenswert findest. Ich liebe dich dafür, dass du ein Held bist, der sich von nichts beirren lässt, und der mir und allen anderen ein strahlendes Vorbild ist. Ich liebe dich, weil du in einer dunklen Nacht das Licht bist, das mich nach Hause führt. Und ich habe gerade eine wirklich sehr dunkle Nacht hinter mir, die ich nur dank den Gedanken an dich überstehen konnte. Also, Ray Terrill, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen für immer an meiner Seite bleiben zu wollen und mich zu heiraten?"

Ray schluckte und hatte feuchte Augen als er erwiderte: „Natürlich will ich das, Leo Snart."

Leo gestattete sich ein glückliches Lächeln, erhob sich, und steckte Ray den Ring an. „Nun, ich schätze damit sind wir verlobt", meinte er dann. Sein Blick fiel auf die sie umringenden Leute, die immer noch auf ihr Essen warteten. „Ich schätze das können wir aber erst feiern, wenn wir all diese hungrigen Leute hier versorgt haben", fügte er hinzu, „Entschuldigung, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr warten."

„Das ist schon okay", sagte eine dünne Frau, „Sie haben uns die Freiheit geschenkt, Citizen Cold. Da war das Mindeste, was wir Ihnen im Gegenzug schenken konnten, diese fünf Minuten."

Sie kannten ihn. Sie alle wussten, wer er war. Hier war er nicht mehr der falsche Snart, hier war er Citizen Cold, der Held des Widerstands und nun auch der Verlobte von Ray Terrill. _Wie es aussieht, bin ich wirklich endlich wieder zu Hause._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Nächstes Mal: Nach dem Schicksal von Kommandantin Lance kann es keine Siren-X geben, oder doch? Doch es gibt sie. Wer sie ist, und was es mit ihr auf sich hat, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel!_

 _Reviews?_


	8. Siren-X

**8\. Siren-X**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Die Haupthandlung dieses One-Shot spielt nach „Crisis on Earth-X" und vor der Flash Episode 4.19 „Fury Rogue"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings:Indoktrinierter Erzählcharakter, Homophobie, Sexismus, Misshandlung von Kindern_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Erw. von Dinah Lance/Quentin Lance_

* * *

Als sie erfuhr, was passiert war, brach ihre Welt in sich zusammen. Es war nicht nur der Verlust ihrer Tochter, der ihr zusetzte, viel mehr war es das Wissen, dass sie ihren geliebten Führer niemals wiedersehen würde, genauso wenig wie den General.

Dinah Lance hatte, seit sie zurückdenken konnte, dem Regime dienen wollen, und irgendwie war sie dazu niemals wirklich in der Lage gewesen. Laurel hatte es besser gehabt, ihr war es gestattet gewesen eine militärische Karriere einzuschlagen, doch von Dinahs Generation hatte man anderes erwartet, man hatte erwartet, dass Frauen dem Regime in erster Linie als Mütter dienten. Vor der Geburt ihrer Tochter war sie zwar in der Partei aktiv gewesen, und hatte auch für diese geforscht, und zumindest das Letztere hatte sie niemals aufgegeben, doch sie hätte gerne gekämpft, was ihr aber niemals vergönnt gewesen war.

Erst nach Jahrzehnten des Kampfes hatten diejenige, die das Sagen hatten, Frauen fürs Militär zugelassen. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Dinah bereits zu alt gewesen um noch aufgenommen zu werden. Quentin hatte sie immer mit der Behauptung getröstet, dass ihre Arbeit für die Partei von unschätzbarem Wert wäre. Aber Quentin war in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht ein Lügner gewesen, nicht wahr? Wenn sie die Wahrheit über ihn gewusst hätte, dann hätte sie ihn niemals geheiratet, sich niemals in ihn verliebt, doch sie war blind gewesen, und er ein vollendeter Betrüger.

Natürlich war ihre Forschung wertvoll. Sie suchte nach neuen Lösungen, neue Technologien, neuen Energiequellen, und suchte diese im Inneren der Erde. Dinah war es zu verdanken, dass sie herausfanden, wie man aus den Steinen, die aus der verstorbenen Heimat von Overgirl und Overman stammten, neue Energieformen gewann. Sie bekam dafür eine Auszeichnung, doch tief in ihrem Inneren reichte ihr ihre Arbeit nicht aus. Sie wollte mehr tun. So viele andere starben für das Reich. Warum durfte sie das nicht auch?

Nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter stand das außer Frage. Von Müttern wurde erwartet ihrer Kindern an erste Stelle zu stellen, egal welchem sekundären Geschlecht sie angehörten. Dinah weigerte sich ihre Arbeit aufzugeben, was ihr so manchen schrägen Blick von Parteikollegen einbrachte. Aber einfach nichts mehr zu tun, das hätte sie nicht ausgehalten.

Quentin zu melden war vielleicht das erste und einzige Mal, dass sie wirklich das Gefühl gehabt hatte, etwas bewirkt zu haben. Sie hatte einen Verräter enttarnt und damit dem Reich geholfen. Leider führte die Tatsache, dass Quentin ein heimlicher Omega gewesen war, zu größeren Schwierigkeiten als erwartet. Ihr Familienname wurde dadurch beschmutzt, und die Option wieder ihren Mädchennamen anzunehmen stand ihr nicht offen. Sie und ihre Kinder würden immer Lances sein.

Um sich von dem Schmutz zu befreien arbeitete sie doppelt so hart wie zuvor, sie engagierte sich bei den Parteitreffen und übernahm Quentins Stelle bei der Hitlerjugend, außerdem behielt sie Sara genauer im Auge. Perversität war vererblich, und während mit Laurel alles zu stimmen schien, wurde von Jahr zu Jahr offensichtlicher, dass Sara eine Abnormität war.

Dinah tat alles, was man in diesem Fall von einer guten Mutter erwartete: Sie steckte Sara in Umerziehungslager, versuchte ihre jede Spinnerei aus den Körper zu prügeln, doch alles half nichts. Aus Sara wurde eine Abnormität. Also musste auch sie weg.

Laurel erledigte das. Dinah musste sich eingestehen, dass bei aller Liebe zu der Partei, der Gedanke daran jemand anzuzeigen, den sie geboren hatte, ihr doch widerstrebte. Doch zum Glück konnte sie auf ihrer Tochter zählen, sie konnte immer auf sie zählen.

Laurel war ein gutes Kind, das Karriere machte, obwohl alles gegen sie sprach. Sie arbeitete sich sogar bis zum Kommandanten hoch. Dinah wollte nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen, dass sie das vielleicht nur der Tatsache zu verdanken hatte, dass Oliver Queen der Führer war, wie man munkelte. Nein, Laurel war ein gutes Kind, ein hartarbeitender Alpha, der bereit war alles für das Reich zu tun, genau wie ihre Mutter.

Die Verleihung des Mutterkreuzes war der stolzeste Moment in Dinahs Leben. Er sagte ihr, dass sie trotz allem, was ihr widerfahren war, alles richtig gemacht hatte, dass sie belohnt werden wurde.

„Du warst eine wundervolle Mutter, Dinah. Laurel ist perfekt geworden, du kannst stolz auf dich sein. Dein Einfluss und deine Gene haben alles übertüncht, was von Quentin stammt", erklärte ihr Oliver, als er ihr das Kreuz persönlich überreichte, und küsste sie auf die Wange. Mit keinem Wort wurde die Abnormität erwähnt.

Junge Menschen zu formen wurde zu Dinahs Bestimmung. Wer wusste schon, was Quentin ihnen eingeredet hatte, Dinah hingegen erinnerte sie ständig an die Werte der Partei, und daran was richtig und falsch war, und wie viel sie dem Führer und dem General schuldig waren.

Die Wahrheit war, dass das Beta-Ehepaar sie alle gerettet hatte. Hitler war einst ein großer Mann gewesen, doch Intrigen und Posttraumatischer Stresse hatten dazu geführt, dass er das Reich in eine wirtschaftliche Krise manövrierte, aus der es kein Entkommen zu geben schien. Bis Oliver Queen sie alle rettete und ihnen ihren Reichtum zurück gab. Er und der General. Es waren kryptonisches Wissen und kryptonische Technik, die ihnen einen Vorteil gegenüber jeder anderen Nation verschaffen.

Doch leider wollten alle anderen einen Teil vom Kuchen abhaben. Der Wohlstand und der technologische Level wurden von China, Korea, und sogar ehemaligen Verbündeten wie Japan neidisch beäugt. Grenzkonflikte waren die Folge. Zweifler behaupteten der Führer hätte sich verkalkuliert, hätte zugelassen, dass sich das Reich über seine natürlichen Grenzen hinaus ausbreitete und somit seinen Untergang eingeläutet, doch Dinah wusste es besser – Oliver Queen hatte sie alle gerettet.

Und sie kannte ihn seit er ein Kind gewesen war. Die Queens waren wie die Lances immer treue Parteimitglieder gewesen, und Dinah hatte von Anfang an erkannt, wie besonders Oliver war, und ihn immer gefördert. Ja, unter anderem deswegen, weil er ein Beta war, und sie sich eine Ehe zwischen ihm und Laurel (einst, bevor die Wahrheit offensichtlich wurde, vielleicht auch Sara) erhofft hatte, doch auch nachdem er den General geheiratet hatte, hatte sich Dinah nicht von ihm abgewandt. Oliver Queen war für Großes bestimmt, das hatte sie immer gewusst. Dass er der neue Führer wurde, überraschte sie niemals, sondern bestätigte ihr nur, was sie schon immer gewusst hatte. Und anders als Moira hatte sie seine Träume auch immer unterstützt und gefördert, und sie wusste, dass er das wusste und schätzte. Dass er sie schätzte. Dazu musste er ihr nicht einmal das Mutterkreuz verleihen. Jeder wusste, dass sie mehr Mutter für ihn gewesen war als diese Hure, die ihn geboren hatte.

Und dann verlor sie ihn und Laurel auf einen Schlag. Und den General und den Großteil des Führungsstab des Reiches gleich mit. Sie wollte schreien und sich die Haare ausreißen. Als sie die Bilder der Zerstörung sah, die die Rebellen zurückgelassen hatten, zerbrach etwas in ihr, das nicht wieder zusammengesetzt werden konnte.

Drei Tage lang weinte sie hemmungslos in ihrer kleinen Wohnung. Sie tat in dieser Zeit wohl auch noch andere Dinge. Das Mutterkreuz fand sie danach, als sie wieder klar im Kopf war, zerstört am Boden liegend. Ihre neuesten Untersuchungen über kryptonisches Gestein – sie hatte die Resultate vernichtet. Bilder von Oliver und seiner Frau und von Laurel in Uniform hatte sie von der Wand gerissen. Sogar das Bild von Hitler lag zerschmettert am Boden. Die Fahne mit dem Symbol des Reiches, sie hatte sie zerfetzt.

 _Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Habe ich das wirklich alles getan?,_ fragte sie sich, _Wie konnte ich nur?_ War es nur Trauer gewesen, oder war es Zweifel gewesen? _Habe ich dem Reich die Schuld gegeben an dem Verlust meiner Tochter und meines Führers?_

Nein, das klang nicht nach ihr. Das hätte sie niemals getan.

Denn diejenigen, die die Schuld trugen, waren eindeutig die Rebellen. _Die Rebellen, diesmal sind sie zu weit gegangen. Sie müssen dafür bezahlen._

Dinah machte sich frisch, zog sich um, und begab sich dann auf den Weg zur Parteizentrale von Starling. Dort herrschte hektisches Treiben. „Dinah, was für eine unerwartete Überraschung", stellte Malcolm Merlyn fest, als er sie sah, „Wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet dich wieder zu sehen." Sie hatte im Gegensatz dazu sehr wohl mit ihm gerechnet. Sein Beta-Geruch war ihr gleich beim Betreten des Gebäudes entgegen geströmt.

„Noch bin ich nicht tot", erwiderte Dinah und sah sich um. Alle Anwesenden schienen mit Packen und Aktenvernichtung beschäftigt zu sein. „Wirklich. Ihr gebt Starling auf?", wunderte sie sich enttäuscht, „Nach allem, was passiert ist, zieht ihr einfach so den Schwanz ein?"

„Unsere Kinder sind tot, Dinah", erinnerte sie Malcolm, „Und unzählige andere ebenfalls. Der Widerstand wird hierherkommen, das weißt du. Und wir werden dann nicht mehr hier sein. Wir treffen uns mit Overman und überdenken unsere Strategie."

Tommy war auch gestorben, erinnerte sich Dinah nun. Trotzdem wirkte Malcolm eher wie jemand, den es darauf ankam seine eigene Haut zu retten als wie ein trauender Vater. „Was ist mit der Nachfolge?", wollte Dinah wissen, „Wer ist der neue Führer?"

„Es gibt genug Kandidaten. Aber keinen hier. Oliver galt noch nicht einmal zwei Stunden lang als tot, als die Geier zu kreisen begonnen haben", erklärte Malcolm.

Es war Dr. Thawne gewesen, der ihnen die Nachricht überbracht hatte – die Nachricht, dass sie verloren hatten und alle tot waren und keiner aus dem anderen Universum zurück nach Hause kommen würde. Seine Mitteilung war live im Fernsehen gesendet worden, zusammengeschnitten mit den Bildern der Zerstörung, den Bildern der Überreste der geheimen Parteizentrale in Central. Danach war der Wahnsinn ausgebrochen, nicht nur in Dinahs Kopf, wie es schien.

„Thawne ist verschwunden", fuhr Malcolm fort, „Keiner kann ihn finden. Was vermutlich schlau von ihm ist. Er hat falsche Versprechungen gemacht, und Overman nimmt den Tod seiner Cousine nicht leicht."

Dinah schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können sie nicht damit durchkommen lassen, Malcolm. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, wir müssen…." Sie brach ab und dachte nach. An das Bild der Zerstörung und an Overman. „Overman braucht Unterstützung", meinte sie leise, „Jemanden, der ihm dabei helfen kann die Rebellen ein für alle mal auszurotten. Es gab Gerüchte. … Stimmt es, dass daran gearbeitet wurde neue Übers zu erschaffen?"

Malcolm hörte endlich auf damit Akten in seinen Aktenkoffer zu stopfen und musterte sie zögernd. „Ja, aber das war Thawnes Projekt, und es war experimentell. Keiner würde sich jetzt noch freiwillig dafür melden", erklärte er dann.

„Ach?", erwiderte Dinah, „Bin ich etwa keiner?"

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" Malcolm sah sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Typisch Beta, immer klar im Kopf und beherrscht, aber genau deswegen so phantasielos.

„Ich wollte mein Leben lang für das Reich kämpfen, Malcolm. Das hier ist endlich meine Chance dazu. Und ich will immer noch kämpfen, ich will es mehr als jemals zuvor", erklärte sie voller Überzeugung, „Ich will diesen Rebellenabschaum vernichten. Eigenhändig. Bring mich zu diesem Geheimlabor von Thawne."

Malcolm sah sie noch einen weiteren Moment lang ungläubig an. Dann seufzte er. „Na gut, wenn du das unbedingt willst, dann werde ich es tun. Sag nachher aber nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt", war alles, was er dazu noch zu sagen hatte.

* * *

Es war ein schwieriger schmerzhafter Prozess. Eine junge Beta-Ärztin namens Caitlin Snow leitete die Forschungen in der Abwesenheit von Dr. Thawne, und sie war zuerst nicht besonders willig den Vorgang an Dinah auszuprobieren. Doch Dinah gelang es sie zu überzeugen.

Sie wurde in eine Kammer gesteckt und mit dunkler Materie überschüttet und zugleich dem Gestein von Krypton ausgesetzt - dem schwarzen nicht dem grünen.

Es tat furchtbar weh. Dinah hatte das Gefühl auseinandergerissen zu werden. Sie schrie auf.

Als sie die Kammer wieder verließ, fühlte sie sich anders. Besser.

„Die Werte sehen gut aus", meinte Dr. Snow, „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Wie neu geboren", erwiderte Dinah.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, was für Kräfte Sie bekommen haben", meinte Dr. Snow.

„Oh, keine Sorge, das weiß ich bereits", meinte Dinah, „Ich habe ihre Wirkung schon in der Kammer gesehen." Sie deutete auf die Kammer, und Dr. Snow folgte ihrem Blick und erstarrte als sie erkannte, dass die Kammer ein riesiges Loch an der Hinterseite hatte.

„Aber das bedeutet, dass dunkle Materie entwichen ist. Das bedeutet…", begann Dr. Snow, doch Dinah ließ sich nicht ausreden.

„Mein Leben lang wollte ich meiner Frustration darüber, dass ich nicht das Leben führen kann, das ich mir wünsche, Ausdruck verleihen. Nun, bin ich dazu endlich in der Lage. Meine ganze Wut, mein ganzer Groll – Quentin, Sara, die Tatsache, dass ich niemals dienen durfte, der Tod von Laurel und Oliver – das alles kann ich nun aus mir hinausschreien, wie ich es in der Kammer getan habe", erklärte sie und baute sich vor der Kammer auf, „Diese hier wird keinem mehr von Nutzen sein. Sie ist eine Enttäuschung." Und dann schrie sie.

Das, was von der Kammer noch übrig war, explodierte und fiel in sich selbst zusammen. Dr. Snow sah erschrocken aus und hatte abwehrend die Hände gehoben.

Dinah schnaufte abwertend. „Seien Sie doch kein so großer Feigling. Sie sind genau wie alle anderen – ein Beta, der alles haben könnte, doch allein der Gedanke daran, dass Sie nun ebenfalls besondere Kräfte haben könnten, versetzt Sie in Panik. Sie sind genauso enttäuschend wie diese Kammer", meinte sie zu Snow, die mit erschrockenem Gesicht vor ihr zurückwich. Dinah schrie sie an.

Malcolm kam hereingeeilt und warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die reglose am Boden liegende Gestalt, der Blut aus den Ohren rann. „Meine Güte, Dinah, deine Schreie waren bis nach draußen zu hören. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte er wissen.

„Mir geht es wunderbar, Malcolm", meinte der Alpha, „Doch nenn mich nicht mehr bei diesem Namen. Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr Dinah Lance. Ich bin jetzt jemand anderer. … Hieß es nicht, dass die anderen Welten unsere Welt als Erde-X bezeichnen? Nun, wenn das so ist, dann bin ich Siren-X. Bring mich zu Overman, Malcolm. Es ist an der Zeit diesen Rebellenabschaum zu finden und zu vernichten."

Ja, sie war ein neuer Mensch. Nun konnte sie endlich dienen. Endlich das tun, was sie schon immer hatte tun wollen. Endlich war sie die Frau, die sie schon immer hatte sein wollen. Und noch niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so gut gefühlt.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Und voller Wut fiel sie über den Widerstand her und bekämpfte ihn selbst dann noch, als alle anderen besiegt oder geflohen waren, und landete schließlich auf der Jagd nach Citizen Cold auf Erde-1._

 _Malcolm weiß es zwar nicht, weil Eobard ein Lügner ist, aber Promtheus-X lebt noch und ist auf Erde-1 in Gefangenschaft. Mehr zu diesem Thema gibt es im nächsten Kapitel. Und ja, Malcolm-X ist ein Beta._

 _Reviews?_


	9. Alles wird wieder gut

**9\. Alles wird wieder gut**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt nach „Crisis on Earth-X" und ca. gegen Mitte der 6. Staffel von „Arrow"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für meine Fics „Crisis on Earth-X" und „Finale Crisis", Erw. von multiplen Character Death, Seximus, Drohungen_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Erw. von Kara/Tommy, Anspielungen auf Oliver/Tommy_

* * *

Jeder kannte die erste Lüge der Menschheit – diejenige, die man als Kind unweigerlich von seinen Eltern zu hören bekam, sobald etwas nicht so lief, wie es laufen sollte: Alles wird wieder gut.

Nach Tommys Erfahrung wurde niemals alles wieder gut.

Er konnte sich noch zu gut daran erinnern, wie er sich als Kind das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte. Blutend und weinend war er zu seinen Eltern gerannt, die ihm versichert hatten: „Alles wird wieder gut." Als seine Mutter gestorben war – nicht etwa als Opfer eines Anschlags des Widerstands, sondern an Lungenkrebs, den sie ihrer Kettenraucherei zu verdanken hatte – hatte sein Vater ihm ebenfalls versichert: „Alles wird wieder gut." Jeden Rückschlag, den er erlitten hatte, hatte Oliver immer mit: „Alles wird wieder gut" rationalisiert. Aber dieser Satz war eine Lüge, weil niemals alles gut war. Es war noch niemals so gewesen und würde niemals so sein, und jeder, der das Gegenteil behauptete, redete sich etwas ein.

Doch da war noch mehr. Soviel mehr. Nämlich die Tatsache, dass man die Phrase meistens dann zu hören bekam, wenn sie eine noch offensichtlichere Lüge war, wenn man sich in Situationen befand, nach denen nichts jemals wieder gut werden würde.

Trotzdem, als er geschlagen und eingesperrt wurde – schon wieder – und auf dieser fremden Erde festsaß, abgeschnitten von all seinen Verbündeten, war es dieser Gedanke, der ihn aufrecht hielt, der daran, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Oliver würde ihn retten, und dann würde alles wieder gut werden. Beim letzten Mal hatten sie ihn sogar aus dem Koma zurückgeholt. Da sollte es doch ein Leichtes sein ihn hier in diesem Möchtegern-Geheimdienstgefängnis zu finden, oder etwa nicht?

Nach der ersten Woche begann er sich zu fragen, ob er sich vielleicht irrte. Ob die anderen ihn möglicherweise hier zurückgelassen hatten. Ob Oliver ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Verständlich wäre es – ihre Missionsparameter schrieben vor sich das Leben zu nehmen, bevor man zuließ, dass man in Gefangenschaft geriet, und Tommy hatte schon zum zweiten Mal dagegen verstoßen. Wie oft konnte Oliver noch eine Ausnahme für seinen besten Freund machen?

Und vielleicht war es ja vollkommen schief gegangen, vielleicht war Kara gestorben, und Oliver nun in tiefer Trauer und hatte darüber vollkommen auf ihn vergessen. Aber früher oder später würde er doch wieder an ihn denken, oder nicht? Aber vielleicht glaubte er ja auch, dass Tommy tot war.

 _Heißt das, dass er nicht kommen wird um mich zu retten?_

Es war der Betrüger, der ihn aufklärte. Als er Tommy besuchen kam, hielt der Beta den Mann vor seinem Käfig einen Moment lang für seinen Oliver. Er befand sich in einer Zelle mit Glaswand anstelle von Gitterstäben, das bedeutete, dass er seinen Besucher nicht riechen konnte, doch nach wenigen Sekunden verriet ihm die Körpersprache des Mannes, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

„Was willst du hier?", wollte Tommy unfreundlich von seinem Besucher wissen.

„Dieses Kapitel ein für allemal beenden, schätze ich", erklärte der Betrüger, „Ich wollte eigentlich schon früher kommen, doch es kam zu unvorhergesehenen … Komplikationen."

„Deine Komplikationen interessieren mich nicht", meinte Tommy, „Und vorbei ist das hier noch lange nicht. Mein Oliver wird kommen und mich retten, und dann werden wir uns gemeinsam an dir und der falschen Sara Lance rächen."

Der falsche Oliver schüttelte nur den Kopf und tat so, als wäre er Tommy in irgendeiner Form überlegen, was natürlich Unsinn war. Ja, Tommy war besiegt worden, doch das war reines Glück gewesen und hing damit zusammen, dass seine Gegner Alphas in Rage gewesen waren, das war alles. Das nächste Mal würden sie ihn nicht mehr schlagen.

„Das wird nicht passieren", meinte der Betrüger, „Siehst du, deswegen bin ich gekommen, weil du hier drinnen sitzt ohne zu wissen, was passiert ist. Und ich an deiner Stelle würde es wissen wollen. Ich werde nicht mehr den Fehler machen dich für Tommy Merlyn zu halten…."

„Ich bin Tommy Merlyn, der einzige, den es hier auf dieser Welt noch gibt", rief ihm Tommy die Fakten in Erinnerung.

„… aber ich weiß, dass auch du nur ein Mensch bist. Und auch wenn Lyla das anders sieht, halte ich es für wichtig, dass du alle Fakten kennst", fuhr der Betrüger ungeniert fort, „Eure Seite hat verloren. Die Invasion ist fehlgeschlagen. Die _Wellenreiter_ wurde zerstört, und euer General - sie ist explodiert. Ihre Strahlenverseuchung hat sie dahingerafft."

Das bestätigte Tommys Befürchtungen, aber es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, nicht wirklich, es war nur ein Fehlschlag, Oliver würde das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er würde das Endziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren, zumindest nicht auf lange Sicht.

„Es wird keine weiteren Invasionsversuche von eurer Seite geben", erklärte der Betrüger dann, „Thawne ist abgehauen, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihr am Verlieren seid. Und eurer Basis auf der anderen Seite wurde vom Widerstand vernichtet, mit allen die darin waren. Die Überlebenden von eurer Seite sitzen so wie du hier bei uns im Gefängnis."

Oliver war also auch eingesperrt worden. Das war ein Fehler. Es gab kein Gefängnis, das einen trauernden Witwer halten konnte. Wer wohl noch hier war? Laurel vielleicht, sie war ganz nützlich. Mon-El hatte Oliver eigentlich los werden wollen, doch falls er trotzdem mitgekommen war, würde er sich nun als überaus nützlich erweisen.

Der Betrüger schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Keiner eurer hohen Kommandanten hat es geschafft. Eure Laurel hat sich das Leben genommen. Die meisten anderen haben es nicht auf diese Seite geschafft", behauptete er.

 _Aber Oliver ist hier. Das macht alles nichts, solange wir beide noch vereint sind. Alles wird wieder gut._

„Der Führer ist ebenfalls tot", schloss der Betrüger dann.

Tommy sprang an die Glaswand und schlug wütend dagegen. „Lügner!", rief er aus und beachtete den strafenden Stromschlag, den er für seinen Gewaltausbruch erhielt, gar nicht, „Er ist nicht tot! Er kann nicht tot sein!"

„Was denkst du, wie es uns gelungen ist eure Truppen zu besiegen? Der Verlust ihres Generals und ihres Führers hat sie einsehen lassen, dass jeder Kampf sinnlos ist", entgegnete der Betrüger, „Und außerdem wollte er nicht mehr leben. Er hat den Tod seiner Gefährtin mit angesehen. Ohne sie wollte er nicht weitermachen."

„Lügner!", rief Tommy erneut und schlug noch einmal auf die Glaswand. Der Stromschlag, den er diesmal erhielt, war etwas schmerzhafter als der erste. „Er würde sich niemals das Leben nehmen!"

„Aber er wollte auch nicht weitermachen. Das ist ein Unterschied, aber nur ein kleiner", meinte der Betrüger.

Oliver – er konnte nicht tot sein. Oliver und Tommy hatten immer alles gemeinsam gemacht. Seit Tommy denken konnte, waren sie beste Freunde. Sie waren geneinsam der Hitlerjugend beigetreten, hatten gemeinsam Frauen aufgerissen und Party gemacht, waren gemeinsam nach Nanda Parbat gegangen um alles zu lernen, was man dort lernen konnte, waren gemeinsam der SS beigetreten. Verdammt, sie hätten sogar gemeinsam Kara geheiratet, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre. _Wen auch immer sie wählt, der andere wird deswegen nicht zurückgelassen werden –_ das hatten sie sich geschworen. Wenn sie sterben würden, dann gemeinsam. Das hatte Tommy immer gewusst.

„Ich weiß, was du jetzt empfindest", behauptet der Betrüger.

„Das bezweifle ich", zischte Tommy. Was wusste dieser … Alpha …schon von ihm und Oliver?

 _Er kann nicht tot sein. Er war der Führer. Er hätte uns in die Zukunft führen müssen._

„Wie ist er gestorben?", wollte Tommy dann wissen, „Ich muss es wissen. Ich verdiene es alles zu erfahren. Als ranghöchster Offizier der Streitkräfte des Reiches verlange ich zu erfahren, wie mein Vorgesetzter gestorben ist."

Der Betrüger schwieg einen Moment lang. Dann meinte er: „Ich habe ihn getötet."

Kalter Zorn flackerte in Tommy auf. Kalter Zorn war etwas vollkommen anderes als heiße Wut. Heiße Wut war ein Alpha-Ding – etwas, das Tommy dazu bringen würde durch die Scheibe, die ihn von dem Mörder trennte, hindurch zuspringen und diesen auf der Stelle zu erwürgen. Kalte Wut jedoch ließ ihn planen, wie er diesen Mann, der vor ihm stand, am effizientesten und schmerzhaftesten zugleich töten würde.

„Ich verstehe. Du hast dich von einem richtigen Oliver Queen bedroht gefühlt, also musste er sterben", sagte Tommy leise.

„Ich bin der richtige Oliver Queen, der einzige, den es hier auf dieser Erde noch gibt", sagte der Betrüger.

„Ja, das stimmt allerdings", gestand ihm Tommy zu. Er musterte den Alpha genau. Seine Körperhaltung drückte leichte Nervosität aus. Sorge spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Er ahnte, was in Tommy vorging. Beute wusste immer, wenn ein Raubtier plante sie zu töten.

Der Betrüger räusperte sich. „Ich wollte nur, dass du Bescheid weißt… Ich … muss dann wieder los", meinte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. Tommy sah ihm solange hinterher, bis er fast den Ausgang des Zellenblocks erreicht hatte, erst dann verkündete er vollkommen ohne jedes Gefühl: „Du weißt, dass ich dich dafür töten werde, oder?"

Der Betrüger hielt wie erstarrt mitten im Schritt inne. Er drehte sich nicht um, obwohl Tommy erkennen konnte, dass er kurz davor war. Stattdessen sagte er nur: „Du kannst es ja versuchen." Dann ging er weiter.

Oh, nein, versuchen würde Tommy es nicht. Er würde es tun. Und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tun würde. Zuvor würde er diesen Betrüger leiden lassen, soviel war klar, doch am Ende würde er ihn und seine Welt vernichten. Oh ja, das würde er. Und das Beste von allem war, dass der falsche Oliver Queen es nicht kommen sehen würde, bis es zu spät sein würde.

 _Keine Sorge, Oliver, ich werde dich rächen. Dich, und Kara, und Laurel, und all die anderen. Dieser Alpha wird den Tag noch bereuen, an dem er den Fehler begangen hat mich leben zu lassen, oh ja, das wird er. Und wenn es soweit ist, dann wird alles wieder gut sein. Zum ersten und zum letzten Mal._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Wie das hier weitergeht, könnt ihr in „Finale Crisis" nachlesen._

 _Das hier war das vorläufig letzte Kapitel dieser Sammlung. Für Prompts, Wünsche, und Anregungen und ein eventuelles Ray Terrill-Kapitel (für das ich aber noch Recherche betreiben muss, sprich „The Ray" ansehen müsste) bleibt diese Fic-Sammlung aber vorerst noch offen._

 _Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht._


	10. Lichtstrahl

**10\. Lichtstrahl**

* * *

 _Zeitrahmen: Dieser One-Shot spielt vor „Crisis on Earth-X", ca. zum Zeitpunkt der dritten Staffel von „The Flash" bzw. fünften von „Arrow"_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für „The Ray" und Missachtung der Events in „The Ray" zur gleichen Zeit, Nationalsozialistische Symbolik_

* * *

Der Tag, an dem Ray Terrill seinen Job verlor, war auch der Tag, der sein Leben vollkommen auf den Kopf stellte. Es hätte der furchtbarste Tag seines Lebens sein sollen, doch in Wahrheit war es der Tag, der die Richtung bestimmte, die der Rest seines Lebens einschlagen würde.

Er war gerade auf den Weg nach Hause und sehr niedergeschlagen. Ja, er war nicht der einzige, der entlassen worden war, es hatte ihn und seine Freunde erwischt, und mehr oder weniger ihre gesamte Abteilung, aber der Gedanke daran seinen Eltern erzählen zu müssen, was vorgefallen war, und ihnen erklären zu müssen, dass er ihnen noch länger auf der Tasche liegen würde, deprimierte ihn.

Es war schlimm genug, dass er sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte ihnen zu gestehen, dass sie niemals Großeltern werden würden, da er nur an Männern interessiert war, aber das hier. … Er hatte immer tief in sich drinnen das Gefühl gehabt ein Versager zu sein, und dass er, wenn seine Eltern ihn mit seinem verstorbenen Bruder verglichen, der ein hoch-dekorierter Marine gewesen war, nicht besonders gut abschnitt. Aber so war es nun einmal: Jedes Mal, wenn er etwas anfasste, dann ging es schief. Er konnte keinen Job behalten, keine Beziehung aufrecht erhalten, selbst seine Freundschaften hielten nicht. Er war einfach ein Versager, und an diesem Abend beschlich ihm das Gefühl, dass er das immer bleiben würde.

Sollten Betas nicht eigentlich die Welt reagieren? Wie konnte man als privilegierter weißer männlicher Beta geboren worden sein und trotzdem ein Versager sein?

Und das war der Moment, als er den Lichtblitz am Himmel sah. Zuerst hielt er es für einen Meteroiteneinschlag. Seine Neugierde trieb ihn hin, und er war der erste am Einschlagort. Und stellte fest, dass es kein Meteroit war, der vom Himmel gefallen war, sondern ein Mann. Ein Mann, der einen Helm und einen seltsamen rüstungsartigen Anzug trug, und der etwas umklammert hielt, das aussah wie … ein Robotortorso. Der Mann roch nach Rauch, und sein Gesicht unter dem Helm kam Ray irgendwie vertraut vor.

Der Mann erblickte ihn und erstarrte. „Du!", keuchte er, „Das kann kein Zufall sein!"

Er nahm den Helm ab, und Ray erkannte zu seinem Erstaunen sich selbst. „Ray, hör mir zu: Du musst das hier zu General Schott bringen. Es ist wichtig für unser aller Überleben. Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass sie es bekommt. Sie wird danach suchen, aber du darfst es ihr nicht in die Hände fallen lassen. Es könnte das Einzige sein, das sie aufhalten kann", keuchte der andere Ray, „Du musst es mir versprechen, Ray. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du es beschützt."

Ray sah den anderen Ray ungläubig an. War das hier ein Traum? Hatte er sich den Kopf gestoßen und fantasierte? Das hier konnte doch nicht gerade wirklich passieren! Wer war dieser andere Ray? Er selbst aus der Zukunft? Wenn ja, wieso bat er dann ausgerechnet ihn um Hilfe? Wusste er nicht, dass er ein vollkommener Versager war?

„Hör mal, wenn das wirklich so wichtig ist, dann solltest du dich vielleicht an jemand anderen wenden", merkte er an, „An den Flash, oder Green Arrow, oder Vixen. Ich bin keiner dieser Helden. Ich bin nur … ich. Ich kann nichts beschützen, weil ich nicht weiß wie."

Der andere Ray keuchte erneut, und dann nickte er. „Ich verstehe", meinte er, „Aber das kann man ändern. Gib mir deine Hand."

Ray zögerte. Das hier könnte natürlich eine Falle sein. Vermutlich war es eine Falle. Aber … er hatte das Gefühl diesem anderen Ray vertrauen zu können, vielleicht auch nur weil er ein vertrauenswürdiges Gesicht besaß.

Also reichte Ray seinem Doppelgänger seine Hand, und dann…. wurde alles um ihn herum hell. Der andere Ray lag nun in heruntergekommen Straßenklamotten vor ihm. „Jetzt hast du Kräfte", meinte er und rang nach Luft, „Beschütze …" Dann hustete er, rang erneut nach Luft, und sank in sich selbst zusammen.

 _Na wunderbar. Und was jetzt?_ Sein Blick fiel auf den Robotortorso. Nun, es war der letzte Wunsch eines Sterbenden gewesen, nicht wahr? Also war er es ihm wohl schuldig … Er wollte nach dem Torso greifen, als ihm auffiel, dass er nun derejenige war, der die Rüstung des anderen Rays trug. _Was zum Teufel?_ Und dann fand er sich plötzlich in der Luft schwebend wieder. Unter ihm erstrahlte alles hell.

 _Oh, mein Gott, ich hab Superkräfte!,_ wurde Ray klar, und dann stürzte er zu Boden. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und stellte fest, dass seine seltsame Rüstung verschwunden war, und er nun wieder seine normale Kleidung trug. Verwirrt schnappte er sich den Torso und sah dann zu, dass er von diesem Ort verschwand. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er keine Sekunde länger hier bleiben sollte. Was immer hier auch abging, er würde es noch früh genug durchschauen.

Zu Hause angekommen versteckte er den Torso in seinem Schrank und hoffte, dass sich alles nur als Traum erweisen würde. Doch am nächsten Morgen war der Torso immer noch da. Also war es wohl kein Traum gewesen.

Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit um seinen Schreibtisch zu räumen, hörte er dann einen Hilfeschrei. Ohne zu überlegen rannte er los um zu helfen und fand sich selbst in der Luft fliegend und leuchtend wieder. In seiner Rüstung. _Was zum Teufel….?_

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie seine neuen Kräfte funktionierten, aber er wusste, dass sie funktionierten. Sein blendendes Licht alleine reichte aus um die Möchtegern-Handtaschendiebe zu vertreiben. Der überfallene Omega bedankte sich dann auch noch überschwänglich bei ihm. „Bist du ein neuer Superheld? Wie nennst du dich?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich – ähm, ich bin Ray", stotterte er.

„Ja, das bist du", stimmte der Omega zu, „Du bist ein Strahl der Hoffnung. Ich danke dir, Ray."

 _Na toll, so habe ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint,_ dachte er, und später noch einmal, als in den Nachrichten von dem neuen Helden, der sich „der Ray" nannte, berichtet wurde.

Er entdeckte, dass er nicht nur fliegen und leuchten konnte, sondern auch Energiestrahlen verschießen konnte, und offenbar widerstandsfähiger war als der durchschnittliche Mensch. Seine Uniform schien er auch irgendwie durch seine Superkräfte zu generieren. Nur hatte er immer noch keine Ahnung, wie diese funktionierten.

Nachdem er zwei Wochen Held gespielt hatte, begann er sich zu fragen, an wem er sich wenden könnte um zu erfahren, was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Sollte er nach Central City fliegen und auf Gut Glück dem Flash auflauern? Etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein. Seine Eltern wussten immer noch nicht, dass er seinen Job verloren hatte, und in den letzten Wochen statt zur Arbeit zu gehen Superheld gespielt hatte.

Und dann stellte er fest, wer die geheimnisvolle „sie" war, vor der ihn sein Doppelgänger gewarnt hatte. Er kam an diesem Tag nach Hause und sah, dass ein blonder weiblicher Omega neben seinen Eltern auf der Couch saß und ihn erwartete. Seine Eltern dachten, es wäre seine Freundin.

„Hallo, Ray, wir müssen miteinander sprechen", meinte sie zuckersüß, und Ray hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie war, und was sie hier wollte, doch er wusste, dass er auf der Hut sein musste. Zuerst hielt er diese Kara für eine Agentin der Regierung, doch als sie alleine in seinem Zimmer waren, erklärte sie ihm, dass sie von einer anderen Erde stammte und nach seinem Doppelgänger suchte.

„Wie bitte?", war alles, was er dazu sagen konnte.

„Es gibt dort draußen andere Welten als diese", erklärte ihm diese Kara-Person, „Deine Welt und meine Welt sind nur zwei Welten von vielen. Es gibt ein ganzes Multiversum bestehend aus unterschiedlichen Dimensionen dort draußen. Unsere beiden Dimensionen gehören zu einem Cluster bestehend aus 53 benachbarten Dimensionen, in denen ähnliche Lebensbedingungen herrschen. Der Mann, den du getroffen hast, der Mann mit deinem Gesicht, der dir deine neuen Superkräfte gegeben hat, dieser Mann war eine alternative Version von dir, die aus meiner Heimatdimension stammt."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich meine Kräfte von ihm erhalten habe?", wollte Ray verwirrt wissen.

„Weil die ganze Stadt von dem neuen Helden spricht, der hier herumfliegt. Seit genau zwei Wochen, als hier ein Meteroit einschlug, den man niemals fand. Stattdessen fand man nur eine verbrannte Leiche."

„Verbrannt?! Aber er war nicht verbrannt, also ich…", begann Ray und erkannte seinen Fehler zu spät.

„Ja, siehst du, daher weiß ich, dass er seine Kräfte auf dich übertragen hat. Nach seinem Tod kam es zu spontaner Selbstentzündung, weil sein Körper die absorbierte Sonnenstrahlung nicht mehr verarbeiten konnte, weil er alle seine Kräfte darauf angewandt hat seine Fähigkeiten auf dich zu übertragen", erklärte Kara.

Für Ray ergab das alles nicht sehr viel Sinn. „Aber…"

Kara seufzte. „Siehst du, Ray, dein Körper ist praktisch eine Art Batterie. Du speicherst Sonnenstrahlung und verarbeitest die daraus gewonnene Energie, indem du sie in andere Energieformen umwandelst", erklärte sie, „Aber, wenn du dazu nicht mehr in der Lage bist, dann explodiert diese Batterie, weil sie überladen ist und ihre Energie nirgendwohin mehr abgeben kann."

Ray fand diese Metapher beunruhigend, aber zumindest schien Kara sich auch nicht ganz wohl damit zu fühlen. „Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Zu wissen, dass man jeder Zeit explodieren kann … Nun, das ist beunruhigend", meinte sie, „Mir geht es ähnlich. Meine Kräfte funktionieren nach einem ähnlichen Prinzip, wie deine. Aber ich bin eigentlich nicht hergekommen um einem Fremden zu erklären, wie seine neuen Superkräfte funktionieren, obwohl ich gerne bereit bin, dir ein bisschen unter die Arme zu greifen. Ich bin hier, weil dein Doppelgänger etwas bei sich hatte, etwas sehr wichtiges, das ich zurück auf meine Erde bringen muss."

Ray nickte. „Ja, natürlich", meinte er und bewegte sich ohne zu überleben auf den Schrank zu, bevor ihm wieder einfiel, dass er vor einer weiblichen Person gewarnt worden war. Er blieb stehen. „Wer bist du noch gleich, und woher kennst du mich?", fragte er dann.

„Du und ich, wir waren Kollegen", erklärte Kara.

„Ihr arbeitet also beide für General Plott?", erkundigte sich Ray wie nebenbei.

Kara nickte bestätigend. „Oh ja, das tun wir. Und es ist von äußerster Dringlichkeit, dass ich ihm liefere, was wir …" Seine Miene oder Körpersprache musste ihn verraten haben, oder vielleicht auch sein Geruch. „Oh.., du bist gar nicht mal so dumm wie du aussiehst", meinte Kara dann, „Gib mir die Batterie, wenn du am Leben bleiben willst, Terrill!"

Also war in dem Torso eine Batterie versteckt. _Dieses Wort habe ich heute eindeutig zu oft zu hören bekommen._ „Das kann ich leider nicht", erklärte Ray.

„Das hier ist nicht dein Kampf. Sei klug und halt dich raus. Gib mir, was ich will, und du wirst mich nie wieder sehen. Gib es mir nicht, … und ich werde deine Eltern töten müssen um dich zur Vernunft zu bringen", erklärte Kara eindringlich.

Ray seufzte und griff dann so schnell er konnte an. Sein Blast schleuderte sie durch die Wand seines Zimmers auf die Straße hinaus, sie kam durch das Loch in der Wand zurückgeschossen und feuerte Strahlen aus ihren Augen auf ihn ab. Die Strahlen trafen ihn, doch er konnte ihnen stand halten. „Ich hasse deine Kräfte!", beschwerte sich der Omega und schlug dann nach ihm. Ihr Schlag schleuderte ihn quer durchs Haus.

Seine Eltern kamen angerannt und starrten ihn in seiner Rüstung mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Mom. Dad, ich bin seit neuesten ein Superheld. Sorry, dass ich es euch nicht schon vorher gesagt habe und nun … lauft!", meinte Ray zu ihnen und fing den röhrenden Omega auf, der sich auf ihn stürzte. Unter ihrer zerissenen Bluse erkannte Ray eine Art Uniform, und auf ihrer Brust war ein Abzeichen. Ein Abzeichen mit zwei Blitzen darauf.

„Ist das …. Ist das ein SS-Symbol?", wunderte sich Ray, dem in diesem Moment klar wurde, dass er mehr Dokumentationen gesehen hatte, als gut für ihn war.

„Gib mir die Batterie!", forderte der wild gewordene Omega, „Sie wollen mich damit töten! Gib sie mir!"

„Sorry, aber, nachdem du versuchst mich zu töten, und nach deinem Logo zu urteilen, würde ich schätzen, dass du in dieser Geschichte nicht gerade die Gute bist", erwiderte Ray. Sie verpasste ihm einen Kinnhacken und war dann verschwunden. Ray war für einen Moment verwirrt, aber dann wurde ihm klar, was los war. _Oh, nein!_

Er flog zurück in sein Zimmer, doch es war bereits zu spät. Sie hatte den Torso gefunden. „Cleveres Versteckt. Aber der einzige Ort, den mein Röntgenblick nicht durchleuchten kann, ist zugleich auch ein heißer Tipp", meinte Kara und hielt den Torso triumphierend hoch. Dann schien sie mit der Luft zu sprechen, als sie sagte: „Holt mich zurück!"

Ray zögerte keine Sekunde mehr, sondern stürzte sich auf sie, und umklammerte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, als sie beide durch ein Portal fielen und woanders landeten. Ein schwarzer Pfeil wurde ihm unter die Nase gehalten. „Geh runter von meiner Frau, Terrill!", knurrte ihn Green Arrow an, der schwarz trug.

„Ähm, klar, kein Problem", murmelte Ray, sah den Torso ein paar Meter hinter dem Omega liegen, und stieg vorsichtig von diesem herunter, und stürzte sich dann auf den Troso und flog mit diesem davon. „Haltet ihn auf!", schrie Kara.

Ray flog so schnell er konnte, und konnte spüren, dass er verfolgt wurde. Kara holte auf, also fingerte er am Torso herum, und warf diesen dann in Karas Richtung. Sie wurde getroffen, taumelte, und verlor ihre Flugbahn. Ray umklammerte die Batterie fester, und flog schneller davon. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er wollte, er wusste nur eines: Er musste verhindern, dass die verrückte Omega-Ehefrau vom bösen Green Arrow sie in die Finger bekam.

* * *

„Oh, mein Gott, Ray! Wir dachten schon du bist tot!", verkündete eine Frau, die aussah wie seine ehemalige Mitarbeiterin Jenny, als er das Gebäude betrat, indem er einst gearbeitet hatte – auf seiner Erde.

„Ich – ehm, Ray ist auch leider gestorben. Ich bin nicht er, ich sehe nur aus wie er", erklärte Ray und löste die Beta-Frau, die ihn umarmt hatte, von sich, „Ich bin auf der Suche nach General Schott, ich habe etwas für ihn."

Jemand hielt ihm eine seltsam aussehende Schusswaffe unter die Nase, von deren Lauf Eis tropfte. „Und was sagt uns, dass das nicht nur ein Mordanschlag ist?", wollte der Besitzer der Waffe wissen. Ein Mann, der aussah wie … _Meine Güte, ist das nicht Captain Cold?!_

 _Anderer Erde, andere Regeln_ , rief er sich in Erinnerung. Wenn Green Arrow hier böse war, dann war Captain Cold hier vielleicht gut. „Ähm. Hi. Mein Name ist Ray Terrill, auch bekannt als … der Ray. Ich stamme von einer anderen Erde. Vor etwa zwei Wochen habe ich meinen sterbenden Doppelgänger getroffen, der mir etwas anvertraut hat, und mir Superkräfte verliehen hat", stellte sich Ray vor, „Vor wenigen Stunden wurde ich deswegen von einem fliegenden blonden Omega, die mit dem schwarzen Green Arrow verheiratet zu sein scheint, fast umgebracht. … Braucht einer von euch eine Batterie?"

Es wurden ein paar ungläubige Blicke ausgetauscht, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Ray Terrill noch nicht, dass sein Leben erneut dabei war sich von Grund auf zu ändern. Aber zumindest hielt ihm keiner mehr eine Waffe unter die Nase. Das war ein Anfang.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: „The Ray" stellt mich leider vor das Problem, dass vor allem die zweite Staffel mit den Ereignissen aus „Crisis von Earth-X" keinen Sinn machen, da Oliver und Barry Ray Terrill eigentlich kennen müssen, dass aber in „Crisis von Earth-X" offensichtlich nicht taten. Also habe mich mich entschlossen die Serie einfach mehr oder weniger ganz zu ignorieren und nur ein paar Grundfakten aus der 1. Staffel als Rays Backstory zu integrieren._

 _Reviews?_


End file.
